


前度|EX

by lostacat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostacat/pseuds/lostacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们曾经在一起，然后分手了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

前度00-01

 

*没有drama，日常故事而已

 

For Kate, thanks for tolerating my grammar mistakes ：）

 

00

“The worst Monday, ever.”

 

耶格尔今天的运气不算太好，他那辆只跑了四千迈的二手尼桑轿跑和水泥台擦出磨痕，浅灰色的淡淡痕迹挂了一长条在白色的车身上，蜿蜒细琐的印迹，在阳光下分外刺目。托福于赶早高峰的流动人群，他早起撑着厚眼袋为上司买的咖啡被碰撒出了三分之一杯，刚煮好的滚烫的热水混着咖啡沫，将卡尔菈作为生日礼物送给他的那条灰色、嵌着暗金纹路的领带淋得湿漉漉。温热濡湿的滋味透过布料渗进了胸口处，难以言喻的闷热叫人有些反刍。而当他急匆匆地赶回二十分钟限时投币parking旁，发现那张橙黄色的三十刀罚单时，年轻的耶格尔用洁白的前牙胶着嘴角，浓眉紧皱，干涩的嗓子里飘出一阵无声的叹息。

 

总之那是个糟糕到了极致的黑色星期一上午。平凡的，闹哄哄，车水马龙，单调枯燥，毫无新意或乐趣可言。却也是我们这个日常故事的平淡伊始。

 

当年轻的上班族忙不迭赶到公司时，墙上那面年纪悠久的老挂钟指针刚好转过八点又三十，打卡进屋后发现上司佩特拉小姐的办公室还是空的。他松了口气，顾不上换衬衣连忙将咖啡小心翼翼端上黑色大理石砌成的写字台，顺便将那原本就纤尘不染的桌面又顺带清理了一遍。

从衣帽间出来时大伙们几乎陆陆续续都到了位，矮个子的康尼已经依照惯例地凑到前台，和萨沙说起悄悄话。那个扎着棕色马尾的小姑娘因为一个听上去特别老派的搭讪段子而咯咯笑个不停，甚至亲昵地锤了下康尼的肩膀，略有几分打情骂俏的意味。艾伦瞥了眼，然后垂眉，并没有太多八卦的热忱，假装没看见地回到属于自己的格子间，安安分分地坐稳。隔壁的马可还没有来，这倒不常见。作为公司里年年被评选为“全勤奖最佳员工”的唯一候选人，马可性格和蔼，为人谦卑。身材瘦瘦高高，没有什么肌肉，长相普通，要说特色的话，大概只有那鼻梁上的一小片浅浅雀斑比较显眼。可惜这唯一的特征又着实不易让人铭记，毕竟它们的颜色太过于浅淡，若不是仔细观看，实在难以察觉。

艾伦和他虽然同窗共事了三两年，不算亲近，但毕竟座位还是临近，于是多少也会有些日常交集：好比双休日的顶班，或休假前相互知会一声，此类的日常。而眼下这位从不缺勤的同僚的位置却空空如也，连家庭相框也不见了，只剩下一台孤零零的电脑和几个文件夹。

“人事调配说变就变啊，真让人担心那些所谓的合同还算不算话。我可不想明早突然发现自己被炒了。”刚同萨沙侃完的康尼见艾伦来了，便自动转移目标，朝着他张嘴噼里啪啦地说个不停。

“说实话他辞职真的出乎我意料。”约翰走了过来，从马可的桌上将文件夹拿起来，语气和表情都有些沮丧。“上回喝酒的时候还以为是玩笑话呢，结果居然真的走了。”

“什么——”艾伦盯着约翰手上厚厚一打的文件夹，神经中枢还在处理着刚刚接受到的讯息，错愕地没跟上对话节奏。

“你不知道嘛？”康尼挤眉弄眼地故作神秘，“那位万年崇尚独身自好的好好先生，迷上了总公司的财务，那个安娜。”

“那个安娜？”他有些不可置信地重复，换回同事兼友人的频频点头。对于这段故事艾伦也略有所闻：前段时间总公司下派了骨干对他们进行业务抽查，马可负责接待。两个人看起来兴趣相投，私下关系进展得很快，只是没想到果真成了情侣。

“因为公司禁止恋爱的规矩，所以他辞职了。面包和爱情，显然他更偏好后者。”敲了个响指，康尼有些得意地眨眼，好像知道这些细琐私事能够显示他的人际能力。“为了爱情，多么傻气的理由！看不出来那小子竟然是个浪漫主义！old school fashion，啧啧。” 虽然有些厌烦，但不得不承认康尼有这么些表现天赋，他模仿起马可说话的模样确实十分相像。

约翰却对此难以释怀，他和马可关系更亲密些，私下走得也比较近，听说周日偶尔还会一起去打高尔夫。对于朋友的离别，更是毫不保留地表现出遗憾：“‘人生只有仅仅一次的放手一搏，为什么不去尝试’——难以想象他会说出这样的话。要知道平时在茶水间马可还依然挂念着那些无聊的税表。”

“恋爱自由，哦，这个我懂。只是没想到他倒是这样轻轻松松就辞职了，我是说，至少他也该提前和我打声招呼。毕竟共事了两三年，何况我们还是一届毕业的。你不这么觉得么，艾伦？”

被点名回答的艾伦有些尴尬，他和约翰是校友兼同事，相识的时间算久，可与马可不过泛泛而交，于是不太能理解约翰的恼火。不过若类比其他的关系，曾经他也是个在困境前出于胆小而不辞而别的胆小鬼。想起青涩年代那段不光彩的回忆，还有那个被自己刻意忽略的孤寂身影，艾伦咽了咽嗓子，撇撇嘴，只好顺着话题应付了句：“禁止恋爱？我还不知道有这一说。”

同自己一般个高的马脸挑眉，咧咧一笑：“哦douche face——你当然不知道，你还不知道今天上头要派遣个钻石王老五来监管呢。”

“嘿，别总那样叫我。”艾伦暗暗骂了一句，因为这个大学年代的糟糕外号脑海又闪过某人的影子。还好仅仅只有一瞬，于是他甩甩脑袋，推了约翰一把，蹩脚地转移话题：“监管？什么意思，最近上头隔三差五就派遣人来，难道出了什么问题？”康尼耸耸肩：“谁知道，摸不透那些股东的心思。大概管理层又要发生变动了吧。剩下的茶水间再聊——”提了提衣领，康尼敲着表面暗示时间：八点四十五，boss要来了。那光头话痨和马脸损友前脚刚走，耶格尔裤袋里的苹果紧接着传来收信的语音提示——“You got a message.”他划开屏幕，三条延时简讯。送信人是马可和佩特拉小姐，那位精明干练的女长官。再往下滑，出现一个未知号码，瞄见前三位刺目的区域码时，艾伦的左胸腔顿了片刻，还来不及点开内容查看，他便听见一阵频率沉稳的脚步，还有一个略微阴沉的嗓音在发问：

 

“谁负责买的咖啡——”

他猛地抬头，翠色的瞳孔收不住迸发的讶异，新买的plus有些尴尬地滑出掌心，重重跌在深灰的地毯上，砸出闷响。

“你该知道的，”男人对他的失礼并不在意，而是习惯性地用浅灰色的眼眸扫了过来，淡淡看了一眼，然后挪开：“我不喝星巴克。”

“利威尔·阿克曼，我将任职你们的代理经理。相信诸位已经接到了佩特拉暂时离职的通知——希望未来半年里能够合作愉快。”

 

艾伦的心跳在下沉，沉进胃，沉进德雷克海峡的谷底，掩埋进阴森的泥土之中，难以呼吸，面颊滚烫。西装下的身板僵硬得发麻，他甚至不敢挪开自己那张因为持久保持着诧异而看起来有些发蠢的脸。直到新任上司将那罐咖啡重新放回他的手中，然后同他擦肩而过，艾伦才回过神。杯沿旁尚存的咖啡余温，淡得难以察觉的古龙香，清清一缕万宝路的烟草余韵，持续升温的眼眶和肾上腺，一切的一切都在提醒着他，这是个不争的现实：

它们的主人回来了。如今利威尔·阿克曼回来了，再次回到他的视野、他的生活、他的，心脏尖。

 

世间大概不会有更尴尬的再相遇场景，或许称之为重逢，如果你觉得下列的前提条件听起来不坏的话——对象是你的前男友兼学长兼邻居，时间卡在在黑色星期一八点四十五，地点是空调呼呼直吹的写字楼，在睽睽众目下，manager office门口。

 

“怎么，你们认识？”午休时分的茶水间，果不其然，康尼殷勤地凑过来探消息。艾伦有些恼火地摆手，并不想在这个私人话题上和对方深入交流。

“别这么无趣嘛，耶格尔，难怪实习的小姑娘们都不愿意靠近你。”

“我看是你自我感觉太过良好。除了吃货萨沙，还有谁理睬你那低俗的笑话。”约翰抓了块三文治递给康尼，然后给自己冲了杯热茶，他有些同情地用胳膊撞了撞艾伦：“不喝星巴克，这新来的家伙真难伺候。你以后可有够麻烦了。”

艾伦心绪五味杂陈，随便哼哼两声应付着他人的问候，思绪却飘到了万里之外。啊，认识呐，他和那个叫做利威尔的家伙。又何止是简简单单的认识而已。若是将这些年来的全部细枝末节，连同着恩怨琐碎逐一罗列清楚，大概也能写成一部挤进畅销排名榜的《耶格尔日记》。

裤袋里的苹果手机又发出微弱的嗡鸣，提醒着他有新的短讯。而艾伦知道那上面有些什么，即使不点收信箱。他知道第一封未读信件的内容，就像那没有联系人姓名的十位数号码。烂熟于心地记忆犹新。

“Hey,Eren.”

艾伦，好久不见。

 

乱七八糟的地铁和吊满红路灯的十字路口，让人倒胃口的速溶咖啡和限时停车位，如同隐疾般约定俗成的黑色周一工作日。还有那个在他生命之中出现过又消失，然后再次出现的，利威尔·阿克曼。

他有足够的理由生气，他努力让自己保持着心平气和，他的情绪简直沮丧到了冰点。

 

或许是因为艾伦察觉到，在新主管出现的瞬息，他那迟钝已久的情感中枢似乎从寒冬中苏醒，失落和痛和喜悦和悸动，也被一并唤起。

而诱因不过是杯冷却的苦咖啡，还有那个叫做利威尔的男人。

 

01

“每一个前度，都是秋天的毛裤。”

 

大千世界，无奇不有。

比如你和一个人同邻了也几乎同龄（好吧，如果忽略所谓的三年一代沟的话），家里还养了同样品种的宠物狗。或是你前一脚他后一步一起进了同一所高中同一所大学同一个兄弟会，以至于毕业后回归于同一间公司，虽然是不同的部门，名片上却挂着一致的头衔。又比如你真的尝试了无数遍却又没办法，去摆脱这样如影随形的relationship，似乎连你的潜意识和身体都早已练就习惯——可怕的潜意识。难以养成，却更难以戒去。

习惯一个人的存在，将一个名字变成依存，这区区二十一天里便能够形成的反反复复，却在他心底足足埋了二十一年。苏格拉底教会了柏拉图，而利威尔教会了耶格尔。

他和他就是能解释这一奇妙人际关系的最佳例子。

 

阿克曼比隔壁的耶格尔年长四岁。换句话说，艾伦比隔壁的利威尔要少过四个耶诞日。其实主谓宾如何颠倒对于我们这些旁观者而言并没有太大意义，只是这无足轻重的时间差在某个棕发小子心里，却成就了枚确确实实的心结。

于我们的Jaeger the Junior而言，四岁的年龄差是个难以逾越的微妙门槛。它体现在生活的种种细节之上，好比他西装笔挺地参加毕业舞会时你才刚刚开始学打棒球，鼻梁上抹着把黑泥脏兮兮地看着他出门、开着那辆老款雪佛兰去接盛装打扮的女伴，然后要将那朵看上去十分愚蠢的塑料配花别上她的胸口；又比如他参加公司应聘的时候你才刚刚步入大学，还是条对学生会兴致勃勃的fish，周遭一切都让你跃跃欲试，然后在某门异常难修的专业课上撞见他戴着眼镜夹着厚厚的文件袋走进你的教室，步伐稳健地站在三尺讲台上将讲义倒背如流：The class begin in a few minutes, getprepared.

然而，这还不算是最糟的时间轴。

 

真正惨烈的是：你们会是名副其实的竹马竹马。会在某个沾满啤酒沫的生日趴后晕乎乎地倒在沙发上分享着那些莫名其妙的心事，会讨论那些穿着迷你裙身材火爆的姑娘。或许在不久之后，十年二十年，谁知道多远后的某一天。你们或许还会穿着那些三百刀一晚上的燕尾服，将领带打出温莎结，有模有样地参加彼此的婚礼，当那个负责赔笑和司仪的best man。

你们就是这般亲近、亲密，无间得形同手足兄弟。有时候你甚至会想，哦，该死，这家伙比我八十岁的祖母还要龟毛——他比你想象中的，更为懂你。

 

在此类但凡想象得到，可以称之为·美好，且甜蜜得足以写进毕业年鉴里的画面中，永远躲不开利威尔的形象。艾伦死死地盯着显示屏上头一秒一秒变化的时间，耳畔传来约翰和康尼起草着关于“主管欢迎晚宴”的计划，胃部传来一阵不适，伴随着蠕动和抽搐。倒不是说这位阿克曼让早已步入二十代中旬（却依旧像个大男孩）的艾伦有多不满，事实却相反。他格外迷恋那位年长自己四个耶诞日的矮个邻居，以至于放任自己降下尊严去追求，他们恋爱了然后分手，再然后他还依旧迷恋于那段短暂恋情的残香。

无法自拔，沉迷不已。

 

当天交接工作结束后，他难得没有拒绝康尼去酒吧的邀请。

大学之后艾伦很少来这些乱七八糟的场所，并不是说他进入社会后一夜成长了多少，变得多么有责任心有担当。他不去酒吧，不去夜店，避免纵情声色的缘故，谁知道呢，大抵也和某个姓氏以A打头的家伙有关。

你看，就是这样简单。你以为自己早已熬过了分手后遗症并发的三个月，也扛过了心理治疗所需要的三个疗程。可悲哀的事实却是，他的一个眼神，一句话，又让你义无反顾地陷入了从前。哆嗦着摸出了手机，艾伦凭借着记忆搜索到了利威尔的面书账号，上面没有什么内容，最后一条更新还是三年前——他们分手之前。他盯着注册名下的那张头像发起呆：男人侧过脸散在眼角处有一丝散落的黑色刘海，后脑勺是平整的削发。他盯着照片里的利威尔，前牙用力地研磨嘴唇，不动声色却气势汹涌，然后拎起约翰递过来的一扎冰啤，猛地灌满身前那个空荡荡的玻璃杯，然后仰头，拉长脖颈线，喝进了肚子。

“哇喔——”四周有人吹起口哨，还有谁不知好歹地鼓掌欢呼着“再来一瓶”，艾伦将酒杯砸在桌面，玻璃和塑胶发出尖锐的碰撞，然后青年附身喘了几口，又继续。他不记得那天自己到底喝了多少，伏特加混着红酒，啤酒伴着威士忌，一个shot接着一个马克杯地灌下肠胃，直到酒精麻醉了心肺，让痛觉和触觉都变得梦幻迟缓。

他仿佛看见利威尔走向他，场景类似得一如很多年之前。彼时他年轻气盛，胆大妄为。借着假ID第一次进酒就喝得烂醉，最后因为未成年饮酒被抓包而不得不打电话向男人求救。他条理不清地说了很多混账话，也许还哭了。而对方却凭借着几个关键词就找到了事发地点，并和酒吧老板交涉，才使得艾伦免于牢狱之灾。那会儿利威尔走向他，穿着干净的白衬衫，下颚冒出了丁点的胡茬，沉稳的声线将纷杂的背景音乐和喧闹人群都隔开，吐字清晰地呼唤着他的姓名。

 

“你喝多了，耶格尔。”

视野里最后的画面停留在，那粗糙却又骨骼分明的手背之上。肌肤传来的温度微微偏凉，熟悉得让人窝心。它沧桑有力，指甲修剪得干练整齐。它托过艾伦的肩膀，支起身体的重量，将他牢牢地锁在安全的距离里。那是利威尔的手。

如今他早已不是当年那个情窦初开的毛头小子，他有工作，有几千刀的西装，有自己的小型公寓。

可他在他面前是个永远的孩子。

“混蛋……”艾伦嘀咕着，却没有拒绝。一如既往。

 

是你甩了我的。

既然走了，就别再回来。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02

“往事已成风，还如一梦中。”

 

大概是解酒药起了效果，那天晚上他的胃部又沉又胀，却没吐。

酒吧外的夜风很冷，刮过街道树的叶脉发出沙沙声响，将艾伦脸上的热度吹散去一半。在男人的掌心触碰到他衣料的瞬间，微醺的青年便苏醒了过来。从顺着脊背的拍打节奏，到手臂上昂分寸拿捏稳妥的抚摸，他的感官攀附上利威尔的每一个举动，神经末端，甚至连以如何的姿势被搀扶走出店门的记忆都依旧清楚明晰。可他默不作声，假寐般半阖着眼眸，任凭对方搀扶，直到男人贴心地为他系好安全带，他依然一动不动。这期间他将身体的重量全然托付给利威尔，也不知道是否出于报复心理，还是其他的什么情感在暗度陈仓，私自作祟。

上车前艾伦偷偷瞥了眼牌号，仍然是Illinois的州名；从雪佛兰到凯迪拉克，男人依旧偏好美国车。门锁一开，Yankee的香水扑面而来，他记得这个味道，名字大概叫地中海什么的，利威尔在放弃Wal-Mart的劣质品后换的牌子，在大一那年的春假。看来有什么改变了，却也有东西维系着惯性般的旧姿态。Hypocrite，伪君子。棕发青年心底抹过一枚轻笑，鼻腔却微微发酸。

为那个多少年没换过的车牌号码和那款室内香气，也为自己。

 

“地址。”

驾驶座传来的熟悉声音唤回艾伦的思绪，青年暗暗咬牙，继续紧闭着眼帘冒充熟睡，假装没有听见。

空旷无人的街道在夜里体现出这座城市的冷漠，两旁的商店里亮着橱窗灯，车内的暖气也十分充足，却没有丝毫温暖的感觉。平稳操控着方向盘的男人轻声叹息，视线淡淡扫过后视镜，又问了一遍：“艾伦，给我你的地址。”

“我知道你在装睡。你说谎的时候耳垂会发烫，还记得？”

于是他只好不甘不愿地报出一个地址，然后侧过头假装关注起街道上的闪烁不定的红绿灯。十秒、九秒、八秒。

“我知道你在躲我。”

七秒、六秒、五秒。

“我知道你这些年过得不好。”

四秒、三、二、一。红转为绿。左转指向标亮了起来，明晃晃的LED让他眼角发涩。

过了半饷，艾伦才缓缓开口，喝过酒后的嗓音带着些许沙哑的哽咽：“我已经熬过来了你知道吗？甚至还开始学着养猫。”

“我知道。”

 

“I miss Chicago.”我怀念你。后面那句他在心底轻念，没有脱口。

“I know it.”

 

再往后的二十分钟车程里他们没有其他的谈话。利威尔不再询问，而艾伦更不想谈。他缩着脖子，也许是因为冷，也许是因为话题和情感一样都早已枯竭。

男人推开护栏，将他扶上台阶，又帮他从外套口袋里取出钥匙，开了门锁。

艾伦抿唇，身子发虚地挪动半步，迟疑了片刻后攥紧掌心，低着脑袋小声提议：“家里有巴西的咖啡豆和新买的咖啡机，外面很冷，我是说——”

“抱歉。”利威尔像小时候那般为他将衣领外的深灰色博柏利丽系了系，将脸裹得严实，只露出一双眼睛。“艾伦，抱歉。”

“明天你应该请个假，好好调整状态。”

 

他皱着眉想说me too，咬了咬牙，却终究没有开口。利威尔关上门后他瘫在沙发上一动不动，像个傻瓜般盯着男人消失的方向，将目光集中在对方曾经触碰过的门锁，注意力汇聚成一枚质点。

他忽然想起很多年前的那个午夜，月亮大概同今晚的一般高远，在无际的苍穹间透着悠悠的亮。自己拖着那个破破烂烂的二十三寸行李箱，在男人面前走得如此决绝。头也不回，干脆果断，毫不留恋。

没有人知道那时他的脊背颤抖，额角生汗，每一步都耗尽了全身力气，还有一辈子的爱恨，同勇气。

于是他猜想，利威尔会不会也是一样。和那时候的他一样。

 

三年前。

艾伦删掉自己用了六七载的邮箱，停了信用卡，换掉手机，抛下所有地从利威尔身边逃跑。一路从芝加哥向东，开到纽泽西，他仓皇出逃。箱子里只有几套常用衣物，裤袋里塞着一叠现钞和驾照。如同从生活面前逃跑的loser，也像个落魄的街头艺人。在最为混沌不清的日子里，他常常一觉醒来，发现自己躺在未知的陌生motel：天花板的白漆裂出几道瘆人的缺口，在空调前摇摇欲坠，泛黄的床单泛起汽车旅馆特有的消毒水味，隔壁房间传来带着浓烈南方口音的叫骂，还有一曲接着一曲的艾米纳姆，他勉强能辨别出几段歌词，仿佛黑色幽默在嘲讽。他从未那般颓废过。

直到后来米卡莎找到他，给他的左颊狠狠地来了一拳，揍得牙龈生起铁锈腥，嘴唇也肿得发红。

他的同级，留着干练短发的亚裔女孩，揍完他后又紧紧地将他拥入怀抱，将脸埋在他变得消瘦的肩膀上一把鼻涕一把泪，形象全无地哭得声嘶力竭。

 

人的少年时光大概总携带着几分自命不凡的意味，年轻意味着一切都是好的，无限生机，蓬勃朝气，是摇滚音乐和劣质酒，也是凌晨四点的road trip。观摩世界时眼角也往往挑着几度嚣张跋扈，甚至习惯以无政府主义自居。

而二十二岁是一道分水岭，划开那些为非作歹又堂而皇之的荒唐过去，时光将你一把推进名为社会的熔炉中，干脆果断，毫不留情。领过学院帽捧着黑长袍在试衣镜前作怪的日子一去不返，你远离杰克丹尼、远离周四的惯例party，穿着西装打好领带开始装模作样地背诵起自荐信。

至少于艾伦·耶格尔而言，人生脚本就是此般无趣，他没有一掷千金的豪迈，没有开阿斯顿马丁的资本，只有狗血得雷同于八点半CBS定点播放的肥皂剧。

 

那时米卡莎眼角发红地捧着他的双手，说：艾伦，过去了就该学会放手。

是啊。C'est la vie. 

Life sucks, keep moving on.

 

三年后的他，现在二十五岁半。

能够把情绪埋在心底，也可以让面部表情伪装得恰如其分。

他离开了利威尔，而生活在继续。

 

Eren Jaeger is a hunter, afighter, a survivor, anything but a loser.

 

回到公司后他们默契非凡地谁都没有提起这段插曲，艾伦不再会大清早地开三十分钟车跑去买星巴克，而是会在办公室为男人用咖啡机煮上一壶。利威尔会将要求做成细目表，然后艾伦在接到文件后一件一件去完成。除去工作需要，他们鲜少交流。

交接工作完成后的某天傍晚，同事们都三两成群地开始离开，除了夜班的广告部。艾伦正打算和康尼他们一道去看球赛，利威尔却留下他说要谈话。

“我和人事部商量了，或许你需要换个职位？”利威尔在批改文件，看见艾伦进来后才抬起头，语气平淡。

“……我不明白您的意思。”

“我想你明白。耶格尔。”男人顿了顿，停下手中的笔，目光严肃。“这份工作要求高效率、百分百顺从，并且不被私人情绪所影响，而我知道对于你而言要做到这点并非易事。鉴于我们的关系。”

十岁那年利威尔帮他赶走欺负他的高年级生。十六岁那年利威尔带着他去看校队的棒球赛。十八岁那年利威尔陪他一起复习SAT。二十九岁年近而立的利威尔对他说：

 

“你不需要勉强。”

“I understand.”

 

No, you don’t. 

他盯着利威尔的眼睛，见面以来的情绪，窃喜、愤怒、患得患失，全部都在这刹那沸腾，翻滚，崩裂。燃起的怒火一路冲上艾伦的太阳穴，男人背后的落地玻璃外是一片残红，橘色的太阳如火如荼地迸射出最后的光。艾伦将眼角瞪得发酸，纹丝不动地盯着一半轮廓揉进夕阳金黄的利威尔。

“不用了。”他开口，声音仿佛不是自己的：“谢谢您的好意。阿克曼先生。”

 

不，你不知道。你不知道。

你不知道那之后我听了多少阿黛尔和Daniel Powter，抱着抽纸盒和乐事看了多少遍的《爱情与灵药》。你不知道我在手机面前守了多长时间，被短信提醒音逼得近乎歇斯底里。你不知道我按下delete键和看着那些旧照片的时候是种怎样的心情。我已经抬起脚步，打算离开原地。我选择了，也已经快要做到彻底的遗忘和拒绝。

别让我再想起那段不堪，也别让我再于心不忍。

 

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

03

还需要什么大起大落呢，他笑着说。

“自你出现的分秒起，世界便从未无聊、或安静过。”

 

“Mr. Ackerman.”

“我想您大概是忘了。我有芝加哥大学和雪城的双文凭，毕业时的GPA是3.7。”

生活总不乏讽刺的镜头，如同现在。曾经叫他嗤之以鼻的东西，文凭和学历，眼下竟成为用来抵抗利威尔的挡箭牌。艾伦脸不红心不跳地皱巴巴干念着像廉价脚本里的台词，语气因为恼火而生硬：“我是专业的。先生。”

 

“很好，我想这些疑问在最开始都该处理清楚。”男人垂眉，继续批阅起文件。“前车之鉴在先，我不想有误解。”

误解？艾伦捏了捏掌心，脑袋一热地脱口而出，声音很大：“您指的是‘我们曾经约会过’这样的误解？”

或许他在感情面前并不如康尼敏锐，也察觉不出萨沙周三和周四分别用了什么牌子的新香水。但他从不会弄错，在这份情感之前，在利威尔面前。

他从不觉得自己和利威尔的那段恩怨纠葛会是场误会。它大概是剧情俗气的drama，是没有琳赛·罗韩参演的低成本校园轻喜剧，是夹着酒精和薄荷味hookah的午夜电影。也是艾伦·耶格尔二十多年人生路上最触动心弦的风景。

不是错觉、是冲动。不是误解、是爱。

 

男人再次停下手中的钢笔，把文件盖上放到一旁。“耶格尔。”利威尔的声音也随之抬高了几度，“这就是我担心的事——我们从未和平地坐下，谈论这段感情的问题。你不愿意面对它。”

“……我没有。”他插嘴，小声地抗议。

“Yes, you are.”利威尔起身倒了杯咖啡，走到他身旁，递给他，男人靠着他坐下，艾伦能嗅到他身上那股熟悉的清新气息。“你逃去了纽泽西、电话不接，短信不回地呆了一个月。你的父母不知道，我不知道，如果不是米卡莎……”利威尔语调平稳地诉说着他拒绝承认的回忆，而他干愣着站在原地听男人叙述着那些可笑的愚蠢事实，面红耳赤，无法辩驳。

“我只想再问一次。”利威尔靠得更近了些，强迫艾伦注视起那双苍蓝色的眼睛，话语里夹着一半陈述和一半提问，以及百分百无疑的强调：“那次算和平分手，对么。”

 

艾伦点点头。

然后利威尔抵冰凉的手掌他的额头，紧接着摸了摸艾伦褐色的发旋。就像安慰小时候因为一个失误而输掉整场比赛的男孩那般，十分温柔。

“Perfect.”

“你做出了选择，我尊重它，所以放手、走开了。”

You’ve made a move.寥寥数语的句子像枚高速子弹，上膛发射后穿透艾伦的伪装，散落的火药烫伤他的侧脸，还有负责供血的大动脉。

 

“是的，利威尔。”艾伦点头，因为错口叫了男人的名字而尴尬。他拍掉利威尔的手，然后不自觉地退后了几步，拉开一段安全空间。他本能地想要逃、躲避，想摇头或是张嘴矢口否认，最后却依旧只是轻轻颔首。

学长。前辈。先生。他曾经的，现在依然。最爱的人。

“艾伦……”

男人逆着夕阳望向他，隔着不到两米的距离。眼波在听见那个称呼后晃过一瞬不置可否的暧昧，又或许是错觉。艾伦缓慢地眨眼，毕竟这么多年的不见，让他确实有些忘却，忘却关于判断利威尔情绪高低的说明守则。如今自己早已不再是那个追在利威尔屁股后面跑的小鬼，或许对方也指不准在哪里为了谁，而换上了一副新形象。他腰板挺得笔直，绿色的瞳孔迎接对方的注视：一丝不苟的背头和刘海，鼻梁高挺，眉眼间难以驱散的倦意，他细细地看着他的五官，研读其间最微小的变化，回想起它们曾经组合出怎样的表情。

在艾伦被埋得很深的记忆中，男人让人最为熟悉的，却是一张平淡单调的扑克脸。说话的声音很淡、偶尔难得一露的微笑很淡、认真严肃的样子也很淡。唯有在自己面前时，才会出现戏剧性的变化——愤怒、喜悦、疼痛，变得像个人。

 

不是没见过利威尔生气的样子。

念书那会儿，艾伦常常因为肤色的缘故被人歧视，虽然从小在白人区长大让他拥有纯正的美式口音，而基因却不存在欺骗。深邃的轮廓，棕黑的发色和睫毛，以及小麦的健康肤色都在暗示他有着属于意大利的血统。和其他所有的地方类似，“白种至上”的口号曾经一度在艾伦就读的学校风靡过，在所谓的民族优越感驱使下，那群十来岁，费洛蒙旺盛却又无处宣泄的家伙们肆无忌惮地大搞破坏，而艾伦难于幸免。储物间偶尔会被塞满用红墨水写着“COLORED GO HELL”的纸团，教科书被撕烂或粘成一团，而最严重的那次，利威尔为了他而出手。

那天他同往常一样在餐厅的角落里吃午饭，一帮七八年级身材粗壮的男生凑了过来挑衅。艾伦认出了其中的两个，是校篮球队的名牌选手，女友都是啦啦队的金发美人，长相甜美身材苗条。他咬着牙紧紧捏着赛百味的纸袋任凭男生们口不择言的谩骂，忍耐着一声不作。他甚至低头闭上了眼睛，希望这样能够让这种折磨快些结束。而艾伦等到的不是坏小子们的离开，却是利威尔的到来。

不知是谁报的信，也不知道那家伙到底说了些什么，艾伦睁开眼睛的时候看见的是浑身煞气的利威尔。在和一帮高年级学生打群架。几段拳打脚踢后利威尔脸上挂着惨烈的血痕，眼神凶恶得像狼。男人的个子不高（好吧，那个数字自八年级后就再没有增长过），拳头却快、速度有力并且狠，颇有黑道的做派。

“我的曾祖父是日耳曼人，地道的纳粹。你们这帮靠战争财发家的孬种，还有资格在这里谈论血统？”利威尔朝那群被揍得鼻青脸肿的白人崽子挌下狠话，他用左手揩掉滑到唇角的血，吊起眼角剜过的目光叫人心惊胆战。

十岁的艾伦看着他的希特勒，绿茵茵的眼底腾起憧憬的火苗，第一次打心底开始钦佩这个只比自己年长三岁，平日里冷漠，却对他格外照顾的小哥哥。

后来他在利威尔的脸上读到过更多的情绪，因为一个劣质的手工蛋糕而微微弯起的唇角，因为化装舞会上他的恶意捣蛋而爽朗地大笑，甚至还有被情欲困扰的表情。

 

而现在，在三年的空白期后，他看着自己，用熟悉的声音说话、熟悉的语气、熟悉的手势、熟悉得雷同的角度，却像个素未谋面的陌生人。

“一切解释清楚就好。这样才能自然地相处下去，无论你是否相信，我被调派过来只是业务需要。偶然性。”

男人语气坦诚，吐字清晰，每一个意群都显得真切合理。哦对，我记得他当年的修辞学考试是满分来着，艾伦继续机械般地盲目点头，脑子里开始联想起乱七八糟的讯息。

要快点走，在避免出现其他差池之前。快点走，快点离开他。

 

见艾伦心不在焉地躲开眼神触碰，男人顿了顿，觉得没有继续谈话的必要。时间也不算早，于是开始清理公文包，在关上办公室门离开前，利威尔对他说了最后一句：“你知道我喜欢你，无论如何。”

 

艾伦猛地抬头，不可置信地瞪着利威尔身后阖紧的门，隔着磨砂玻璃和孤零零的白炽吊灯他甚至觉得刚才的那句必然出自是幻听。

You know I alwayshave afeeling for you, no matter what happened between us.

什么？always have a feeling。重点在哪，该放在always，还是语意含糊的feeling上？又是什么feeling? fancy? relationship? crash? 或者L——

他终于听到了自己当年想要的答复，在他们分手后的第四个年头里，在距离利威尔二十九岁生日还有不到四周的傍晚间。窗外属于夕阳的余晖已经散尽了，三十六楼外的天空黑得密不透风。错误的时间、糟糕的地点，五味杂陈各怀心思的两个当事人。

毫无浪漫可言。

 

幸亏。

出了电梯门进入车库直到走过几个拐弯靠在自家尼桑的车门上，艾伦才终于松了口气。发动引擎时他安慰自己，幸亏利威尔没有说那三个致命的单词。

所以还好。于是他也再不会无可救药地一头栽进去，栽进那股为自以为是的自作多情里。

 

利威尔。利威尔。

他在他生命中的出现是父亲将行李一股脑装上卡车，然后执意选择搬家的后果；他们的相恋和分手是生活所迫，难以避免的剧情选择。而此刻的一切，胸口泛起的小小失落，以及些微不甘，却是属于命运的恶意安排：好巧不巧，转角又偏偏是你。

这个男人像冷雨，像布鲁克林的幽暗街角，像伦敦桥上终年不散的浓雾，和自己是全然相悖的存在。于是也是致命的吸引，是掺了大麻的糖霜蛋糕，像毒药可口，让艾伦·耶格尔甘之如饴。

不能这样下去了，艾伦，在同样的错误前不能栽倒三次啊。他绝望地蹲下身子，缩着肩膀，眼皮紧闭，捂住耳朵。

 

可恶。混账。可恶。

踩下油门前艾伦深深吸了口充满灰尘室内空气，然后呛着嗓子难受地咳嗽。他将暖气开到最高一档，然后慌忙地摸出手机，指尖颤抖地拨通通讯录上的第一个号码。

 

“喂，艾伦？”

女人的声音很好听，有几分沙哑和疲惫，却意外地让人安心。

 

TBC

——

忘了说，这篇文的BGM是owl city系列的歌www


	4. Chapter 4

04

你不爱他么？

爱。

他不爱你？

很爱。

 

那为什么会分手呢？

——

 

第二天艾伦照常打卡上班，他没有辞去自己的职位，也没有同任何人谈论过和“利威尔”相关的事情。最初见面时的尴尬仿佛一场错觉，于是众人也渐渐淡忘掉这个话题（或其他任何可能性），哪怕是最多嘴的康尼，也不再故作偶然地绕到他身边打探。

流言传不过三条街区，八卦的新鲜度更维持不到二十四小时。他努力地维系着表面上的平和，一如既往将每一份来自利威尔的要求都尽善尽美地完成。只是他们约法三章定了某些规则，双方都做出了妥协。比如他将家里的那袋巴西可可豆连同咖啡机摆上利威尔办公室里的杂物架，又比如艾伦将不再涉及和打点男人的任何日程。而相对地艾伦也不会受到任何影响，利威尔允诺——“过去的就让它过去，现在的我们只存在上司和下属的关系”。还有什么值得一提，大概便是他得到了那个人人觊觎的提拔机会。他从格子间搬离出来，还额外获得了自己的小办公室。工作也从“总经理的生活秘书”转型为“资料库主管”。听起来像个挺有模样的名号，而实质不过是除去帮秘书科整理文书外，还要协助公司财务科的生活助理，其实也就是个变相的跑腿，外加打字员。

工作时的利威尔很忙碌。作为空降下来的总经理，公司从上到下的大小决策和各项琐事都要流经他手。而艾伦也很忙。每天有整理成山的文件和报表需要清点，还有大量的杂乱数据。公司走的是双保险体系，各部门流水作业，一个项目从提案到拨款和实施所备份下的所有文件，负责人那保存一份，最后入档。而资料库那边也要将初始数据都再次备份一遍。

看上去像是没有必要的任务，浪费资源和劳动力。成立以来荒废了许久，属于“资料库”的房间也长期处于空置状态。奈何新来的头领有这个龟毛的做事个性，执意要重整这个小型部门。并且将之交给艾伦打理。

 

“不谈过去。”

“不谈感情。”

“只谈工作。” 

他谨记男人的话语，就差要写进memo card然后贴满床头。默默将那份“two no and one only”念了一遍，艾伦忙中偷闲地伸了个懒腰，再低头的时候刚好瞥见从走廊经过的利威尔。没有打招呼，青年手托腮侧过面颊，虚心假意的视而不见。他们就这样每天抬头不见低头见地夹在同一层写字楼间，视线却鲜少交叠。如果是不小心的轻轻触碰到一起，艾伦会别开脸，而男人则是越过他将注意力投掷向更远的地方。

 

比如眼下，利威尔从走廊的另一头过来，身边跟着约翰，脚步很快。男人在同他的友人吩咐着任务，似乎出现了什么误解，两人停在拐角处讨论了小半会才终于谈妥。而在利威尔终于打算回办公室时，甚至需要刻意绕多两条走廊，才能“恰好地”错过了艾伦的办公桌。听起来挺冷漠？哦，其实并不。避免去所有不必要的接触，或许这样做才是正确的，是好的。至少他们中的一个能做到看起来并不留念。

而艾伦从来都是沉不住气的另一个。

不过他还是想要感激利威尔的，至少男人没有要在工作上为难他的意图。前男友。同性恋。多么讽刺的头衔，他们虽然处身在最以自由闻名的国度，但这样的标签从来都不会为他的人生带来便捷，何况当事人之一还是个杂了四分之一西西里血统的意大利后裔。要知道此类隐藏属性，在大企业中，往往是能轻轻一拨便将人置之于死地的致命武器。艾伦听过不少类似的官司和诉讼，因爱生恨而反目为仇的例子在世间竟有如此之多，而他爱的男人是如此成熟，又无私，向来不计得失。在他选择放手的时候那双手就真的松开了，彻彻底底。

他甚至没有尝试去找他，便放了他自由。

或许他真该放宽心地长舒口气，因为对方从来都不会要求太多。艾伦他看了看表，还有半小时才到中午午休。他下午有个重要的私人约会，于是提前请好了半天假。利威尔总是懂得如何割舍，然后把最好的部分留下来送给他。无论是十岁那年因为打架而被送去少管所“改造”了的三个月，还是后来发生的种种。艾伦想，毕竟最初不告而别走得洒脱，而最终却又念念不忘难以忘怀的家伙，是自己。

 

“I always have a feeling for you.”

我曾深爱过你。

“I always have a feeling for you.”

而这份感情。仍未过半分的消磨。

“I always have a feeling for you.”

时至今日。直至亘古。

“I always have a feeling for you.”

我对你知而不言，倾尽心意。

“I always have a feeling for you.”

无论日月辗转，时光流逝。

“I always have a feeling for you.”

你常在我心中。

 

是否也可以如此理解呢。关于利威尔那句突兀又不寻常的话语。

你在想什么呢。艾伦细细地嘀咕了一句。

棕发青年摇了摇脑袋。而既然都分手了，却还想要贪恋更多的什么呢？又何况一开始错的便是自己。

 

你在想什么呢，耶格尔？该不会还以为存在着复合的机会？

……

 

餐厅的玻璃门上的风铃一阵叮铃，伴随着冷空气推门而入的还有个窈窕身影。干练的短发很好地收拢在耳垂后，一双小腿收在酒红的绒面Stuart Weitzman中。没有属于名媛们的浮夸挎包，却双手自然地搭在外套口袋里，步伐轻盈又干练。她几乎一进来就看见了呆在沙发椅上的艾伦。然后毫不迟疑地笔直走上前来。脱去风衣，叠好放在身旁，暗红的围巾衬着乌发，墨镜下的眉眼被一副精致妆容修饰着。

他凝固了数日的唇角终于放松出好看的角度，青年声线明亮地呼唤：“好久不见，米卡莎。”

 

“Let me guess. Levi?”

米卡莎向waitress要了杯咖啡，不加奶，不加糖。她褪去手套，修剪圆润的指甲上抹了层巧克力棕。她用左手掌心覆过杯口，然后拎起杯沿。这个姿势很特别，是阿克曼家特有的习惯。艾伦默默看着旧友喝咖啡的手势，然后轻轻颔首。

“利威尔，利威尔。为什么我不感到惊讶？艾伦·耶格尔的问题永远都和那个男人有关。你的问题永远都只有利威尔。”

“You were panic, just yesterday. Through thephone call.”米卡莎放下瓷杯，忧心忡忡地对上艾伦的眼睛：“告诉我究竟发生了什么？”

他深吸气，然后吐息，组织好措辞，才开口：“其实还好。只是又见面了。”

“不是说好了分道扬镳，要形同路人么？”

“不是刻意的。是公司上面的调动。”艾伦小声解释，却有些底气不足而显得意马心猿。

“最开始就不该去那里工作。I’ve warned you.”

“……”

“我不明白。艾伦，你怎么能这么喜欢他。”女人眉头紧皱：“那家伙有什么好？”

 

利威尔有什么好？

除了那要命的像属于亚洲人的身高，除了24/7一年三百六十五天都定格在冷漠的poker face，除了神经质般洁癖又偏执的个性。利威尔有什么好？看起来并不是很好。不讨喜不受欢迎不擅人际。

“像你说的那样，他什么都不好。”艾伦摩挲着手中的玻璃杯，呷一口饮料后眼神放空地轻声诉说。仿佛在回答米卡莎的问题，又如同在反省般喃喃自语。

“可他对我很好。”

一直很好，足够地好。十岁那年很好，恋爱的时候很好，甚至是分手后的时至今日，在工作方面还不忘记要照顾自己。哪怕变相地，拐弯抹角用着蹩脚的方式。

却依旧在关心。

 

He always has a feeling for you.

And you always know that.

 

你爱他么。爱。

他呢。也爱你啊。

那么为什么要选择分手，而你又为何心怀愧疚和不舍？

 

绿眸青年抬起脸，看着生命中出现的另一位阿克曼，轻轻偏了偏脑袋。棕色的睫毛浓密湿润，生动得仿若枚蝴蝶。

“It’s all my fault.”

好像轻轻一碰，就会有东西碎了掉下来。

坠进虚无里。

 

“他对我很好，而我毁了他。”

“And I cannot go back.”

 

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

05

还记得你的第一个吻么，我的男孩。

 

“就像所有的感情都拥有美好的开始。我们也一样。”艾伦看了眼米卡莎，对方的表情是费解和疑惑。于是顿了顿，青年述说起自己和男人的曾经。

 

他和利威尔的故事有着与所有传统爱情故事相类似的序幕。

那是个四月末下午，夏日未至春天走远的尴尬时节。地点选在刚刚休整过的整齐草坪前。

刚从慢悠悠的姜黄school bus跳下的小耶格尔迫不及待地取出背包里的足球，开始练习起当天上课从教练那儿学到的新技巧。而一不小心，沾着泥土的足球蹦哒过石板街和石子地，一路滚到隔壁家的门口。艾伦赶忙跑上前，踮着脚，朝护栏的另一头张望——黑色的发，腰杆笔直，小臂有力，造型像是从电视里走出来的军官，半袖的白衬扎进水洗牛仔裤上的牛腰带里。它们的拥有者有着苍白的肌肤，和分明棱角，而这些独特的属性融着日光，明亮得让男孩眯弯了眼。

个头比自己稍微要高上几寸的陌生人，在艾伦的那句颤巍巍的“Excuse me, sir”后转过脸，然后他看见那双苍蓝的眼睛，目光中写满疏离的打量。五月的芝加哥白昼明媚，越过枝叶罅隙的阳光撒在艾伦的睫毛间，静谧如泉水，细碎地淌过对方的肩胛，和棕发男孩的前胸。

些许好奇，微微暖意。

 

听说过五秒定律么。哦，并不是指和食物相关的那一个。

流行的说法是，初次见面的五秒钟内大脑就会做出判定，潜意识将对方划分、归类。

那天下午，太阳还没来得赶上阿波罗的脚步，拂过耳际的风惬意又温柔。而不远的地方，让艾伦目眩了恍惚了空白了五秒的陌生人，抬起左手做出投球的姿态，借着一个利落的抛物线，把球抛还给他。陌生人的名字叫利威尔。

彼时的艾伦还尚不知晓，这个和平价牛仔裤品牌同名的单词是个深渊，会给他的生命带来多么深远的影响。

……

 

艾伦·耶格尔有张不坏的脸。

按照杰西卡的说法——“充满了异域情调”，琉璃绿调着琥珀黄的瞳色、小麦的肌肤、四肢修长。或许该算是好看的，至少在女孩们的眼里。长着茶色雀斑的杰西卡是他第一任小女朋友，她在八年级的情人节那天同艾伦告白，气势汹汹地将一盒缠着俗气绒带的Godiva递给男孩时，他困惑地盯着她眼中的执念，还有藏着海洋色波纹的眼睛，用依旧困惑的表情说了声“好”。

 

后来他遇到了瑞贝卡，遇到了索菲亚，还有那个有着姜黄色头发、来借读一年的英国姑娘。后来他从她们那里收到过更多的Godiva，他亲亲她们的面颊，牵着她们玫瑰花瓣般柔软细腻的手心（‘女孩，永远的玫瑰’艾伦不知该如何形容，但这是他从书本上读来的句子）在街道树的阴影下漫步。再后来他和那群姑娘分手了，和瑞贝卡索菲亚还有英国姑娘。

“她们甚至听不懂投手（pitcher）这个单词。”

“我不明白女孩子。”收到告白信或分手通知的时候他常和利威尔抱怨，频繁得堪比询问数学作业答案的次数。终于，他在和最后一个安娜吹了后，沮丧地敲开了隔壁家的门。

男孩嘟嘴，因为尝到了巧克力里的酒味而吐了吐舌头：“她们总是千篇一律地抱怨自己身材太胖，谈那些我不关心的问题。化妆品和包。”

“她们喜欢你，这样还不够好？”

“可我不喜欢——”他挠了挠脑袋，努力想将观点表述明白：“我喜欢她们喜欢我的样子，追在我身后跑，笑起来像千禧广场上的鸽子。”

“可我不确定这是我想要的。”

“你形容得像个投机分子。”利威尔从冰箱里取出一瓶啤酒，虽然十八岁还不到合法的饮酒年纪，可利威尔是利威尔，利威尔自有一套独立的生存法则，而“合法饮酒”显然不属于其中。“杰西卡呢？她好歹是你的初恋。提醒我你最初是为什么想要和她在一起？”

艾伦努努嘴，又咬了口变得有些粘稠的巧克力，回答的话溜到了嘴边却被强制点了暂停。

她有着和你一样的眼睛。

“那你想要什么？艾伦。”利威尔问他。

想和你在一起。

意识到这点的时候男孩感到自己的脖颈在升温，于是有些不好意思地咳了咳，将话题又绕回到体育上。

 

小时候的利威尔就和普通孩子不太一样。

利威尔是与外界保有着距离感的男人，从小到大，唯独这点没改变过。他喝不兑糖或cream的黑咖啡，他不喜欢和人有过密接触；他习惯有氧运动，每周都会去GYM；他喜欢七八十年代的老爵士乐，他鲜少和周遭建立起稳定的感情，除了和艾伦·耶格尔。若要挑一个形容词来描述：他像一匹孤狼。

艾伦是利威尔拟定的“自我原则”中唯一的特例。或许都是来自单亲家庭的背景，又或许是性格上迥然差异所带来的互补。总之无论是出自何种缘由，利威尔允诺了艾伦的靠近。他洁癖，乖戾，自我封闭，幸而这个棕发少年有着足够的热情，去融冰化雪。

 

而在幼时艾伦的眼里，利威尔仿佛无所不知。他能解答所有形状奇怪的几何体，讲解那些混了古怪从句的定理；也能陪他锻炼体能、练习投捕游戏；更能在父亲外出的日子里带他去四个block外的电影院看午夜播放的小众影片。

想和他待在一起。

窝在沙发上谈天说地，吃ranch味道的乐事，听那些废话很多的赛事解说，看没有配音的黑白默片。

对于艾伦而言，这是最自然不过、又最能够舒坦心情的小事情、小任性。

If it happy, do it.If he makes you laugh, keep him.

 

他对利威尔的爱慕从来都不是个秘密。

最开始用崇拜的眼神憧憬地看向利威尔的是他，第一次别别扭扭将trick or tread讨来的糖果分了一半给利威尔的是他，甚至是那场莽撞又傻气的舞会上，在公共场合里大声高喊“The king is mine!”的——仍然是他。

和利威尔交往的日子里他做过两件蠢事。第一件就是没有计划没有品位的鲁莽告白。

不是在home coming party结束后的昏暗小巷里，也不在是初恋女朋友印着hello kitty的粉红橱柜里。而是在利威尔的女朋友面前。那是六月的一个平凡夜晚，利威尔带着自己的舞伴去参加毕业舞会。当发动机响起的刹那，艾伦就嗅到了自己心底腾起的忧愁和懊恼。他担心利威尔会和那个笑容很假的姑娘在舞池中跳舞，担心那张看上去涂满了廉价口红的嘴会挨上利威尔的唇。他担心得用牙齿胶着指节在房间里焦虑地踱步，他担心得心跳难以平复，于是在肾上腺的挑拨下干了件不得了（不经大脑）的举动。将从利威尔那偷来的酒一股脑喝尽，随便抓了件hoodie，蹬着帆布鞋，艾伦跳上最后一辆夜间巴士。

赶到的时候，舞会刚好进行至最后的环节。着装浮夸的主持人举着一个装满了纸条的透明罐子，透过麦克风亢奋地介绍：“好了，现在全部投票都已经收集完毕。让我们来看看谁是今晚的party king!”然后在那家伙将下一句话讲完之前，棕发男孩便挤开人群冲了上站台，毫不绅士地夺过麦克风——

 

“He is mine!”

 

然后在一片喧闹和嘘声中有人握住他的手，冰凉却笃定。醉意上头让艾伦分不清方向和光影，只能依附着身边的利威尔。他跟着他脚步踉跄地走下站台，经过舞池中央，远离人群，经过沙沙树荫。

“这是哪儿？”直到背部碰上柔软的靠垫，艾伦才口齿不清地询问，顺便打了个小小的桃子味酒嗝。

他随着惯性晃着身体，利威尔拨了个转向灯，u-turn，减速然后安全驶进停车场。“我车里。”

“去哪？”

“我宿舍。”

“……”

“我们不能回家，看在你醉成这样的份上。”

 

“利威尔。”他脑袋很疼，利威尔的话浮在耳畔，却没听懂任何一个单词。酒精让他的胃部在持续低烧，肌肉组织仿佛罢工一般软绵绵地使不上劲，然后艾伦觉得自己的膝盖也变得疲软。他费劲地摇下车窗，想伸长脖子探探晚风，却侧着歪倒在利威尔的肩上。他又唤了一遍对方的名字。

“利威尔。”

“嗯。”

“利威尔。”

“恩。”

“我觉得我喜欢你。”

“我知道。”

 

紧接着他获得了第一个真正意义上的吻。

 

还记得你的初吻么，我亲爱的男孩。

是什么味道的呢？有没有沾着啤酒泡沫，或是橘子味的苏打水？

他也说不好，总之，不像杰西卡讲的那般湿漉漉，也不是瑞贝卡形容的糟糕感觉。

干爽，微凉，温暖。靠近的肌肤，比起自己更为偏低的体温。柔软的触感稍纵即逝，气息却历久弥新、刻骨铭心。

不是杰西卡不是瑞贝卡不是索菲亚不是英国姑娘。

 

是利威尔。

 

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

06

“然后呢，那天晚上你们做了？”

“不，我吐了他一身。”

 

戴着红围巾的阿克曼呛了一下，掩饰地抿唇，然后拾起餐巾沾了沾嘴角，漆黑的瞳孔闪过笑意，却消失得极快。这是难得的场景，让艾伦又联想到自己故事里的另一个主人翁，平日里总是不苟言笑，眼神带刀，甚至可称之为阴郁。或许阿克曼们都不擅长操控面部表情，快乐和痛苦都是同一种沉默，似乎是化入骨髓的家族通病。

利威尔很少笑，或者说笑起来实在太不明显：眉心间的阴郁也许会少一些，眼底的沉淀多一些，唇线向上扬起几度，唇角提起高了一些，再微微侧过脸，轮廓分明的线条变得更为柔和。这些是他心情愉悦时的暗号，而艾伦鲜少看到。

 

那个吻之后艾伦整个人都不太好，晕得不着边际，思维飘飘然地浮在太空里。男孩费劲地眨眼，好不容易平复下僵直的背脊找回呼吸。他的视野此刻模糊成一片棉绒的气，然后是谁的呼吸靠近了，缠绵着，最终疏远。他看见利威尔离开了自己的双唇后又亲了亲他的额间，还有他的鼻尖，然后伸出手揉了揉后脑勺那顽劣的、有些刺手的棕色发旋。那是利威尔带来的光，高亮而白耀，像头顶的那片漫天星河。

世界被瞬息肃清，安静得只剩下心跳，以及满得快要膨胀得满溢至炸裂的。喜悦。

 

“艾伦，你没事？能呼吸么。”

该说些什么聪明的话才好，他努力在想。却被自己持续加速心脏的跳动和血管的热度吓了一跳。

 

说来也怪。

这个世界上不存在完完全全的所谓相互了解，人与人之间，语言和心灵往往隔着一层膜，而艾伦的英语文学分数又低得足够可怜。其实他并不算十分了解利威尔，一方面是因为年长自己几岁的邻居沉默寡言，另一方面则是因为艾伦确实不懂。那时候他才十五岁，尚且区分不清spaghetti和fettuccine在做法上的区别，自然也猜不透利威尔那疑似莞尔的表情，背后暗藏了如何的情绪。

喜欢么，还是不喜欢？

喜欢么，还是一般般？

喜欢么，或者——

四个字母组成的单词一旦蹦出脑海，他才觉察到自己面颊上徒然烧起的热浪。好像这个词语才是方才一些列反常的最佳诠释：不久之前他才在全校面前，向着全世界大声宣布自己对于利威尔的占有权。舞会外街道上的灯光昏暗，夜风扫过水泥路面带起散落的叶。而利威尔牵着他的手逃跑的时候心跳节拍很快、渐趋急促的呼吸也很温暖。他坐进利威尔那辆雪佛兰，在干净整洁的副驾上睡得浑浑噩噩，然后收获了枚味道清凉的吻，和似有似无的笑容。这份解释所囊括的范围，甚至还能延伸到最开始的瞬间——黑发少年在阳光下的那一回首，什么在定格，似乎命运就该谱写如此的篇章。

“Soccer, seriously?”

“No, I’m actually a fan for Yankees,this is just……”

“Like Derek Jeter?”

“Rivera. He plays awesome asgod.”

“So was Robinson.”

他们相视一笑，日光倾泻于指尖。漫漫长的午后时光也从无聊变得有趣，小孩子总是很容易培养出友情的，至少对于艾伦而言是如此。利威尔的三言两语似乎有魔性，平白无故便消去了陌生的隔阂。棕发碧眼的意大利男孩慷慨伸出手，眼神腼腆却直接：

“艾伦·耶格尔。”

对方愣了愣，然后回握了他的手：“利威尔，你的邻居。”

“我有件42号球衣，在家里，你要来看看么？”

不需要夸张修辞，不需要捧成束的蓝色妖姬或围绕成心的蜡烛，甚至连一个称得上为浪漫的契机都无需。

你遇见一个人，他干净洁白，你靠近第一步，五秒之内心脏就给出了答案。他带给你的吸引仿佛是股作用力，是双向牵引着的交织螺旋，那是艾伦从未体会过的奇妙情感，可除此之外似乎再不存在其他理由。

 

或者会是爱么？

这问题可真艰深，而他答不上来，喉咙哽咽，唯有天真地眨眼。

艾伦不清楚利威尔的情况，自己则是交过几任所谓的女朋友，却从未好好恋爱。爱。复杂又神秘，捉摸不透且狡猾多疑，让诗人扼腕叹息，也使美人迟暮。他喜欢过杰西卡的眼睛，可那只是因为它们和利威尔的很像；他也曾一度对那个名叫安娜的英国姑娘的口音着迷，可仅仅是为了听她用伦敦腔唱利威尔喜欢的歌曲。那些喜欢同喜欢洋基队没有区别，却不同于利威尔带给自己的感觉。

他和利威尔呆在一起的时间实在太久，久得让陌生变成习惯，习惯养成自然。

恰如其分，自然而然。

 

那天夜里的场景终结于糟糕却不可避免的“意外状况”。紧张和困顿绞着艾伦的情绪，而再度泛起的酒精让男孩的肠胃胀气般痛苦，终于忍不住一个反刍，“哇”的一声吐了出来。奇怪的液体混着酸水弄脏了皮质车垫，和地毯，也溅了些在男人的衬衫上。利威尔的脸色很坏，虽然夜幕中看不清表情，却明显能感受到对方身上散发出的骤降气压。“对……对不起。”他深谙利威尔的洁癖，本能地缩着肩膀向后挤，然后尴尬地道歉，并慌乱地企图徒手收拾残余物。

“你还真能挑战我的底线。”男人却手快一步地制止住艾伦的举动，结结实实扎住他的手腕，无奈地叹息：“先下车，我送你上去。”

平淡的声音里带着难得的宽容。

和RA（宿管）解释并登记后，他跟在利威尔身后默默走过lobby，绕过走廊在转角处等下降的电梯。吐过之后艾伦的脑子终于清醒过来，理性的回归带回了愧疚感，腔粘膜间难受的触感还在，男孩心中五味杂陈地咬着下唇，而右腕上难以忽视的力度则说明着，利威尔依然牵着他的手。

像种纵容。

 

“利威尔，第一次见到你带人回来过夜啊~”刚刚进门就听见口哨声，有个戴着无框镜的人坐在客厅的沙发上，把散下的碎发用橡胶圈系成马尾，然后大咧咧地盘腿玩着手提电脑：“not a blonde——wow，原来你好这口。”

“别瞎想，韩吉。他是我——”

“邻居。”

“兄弟。”

Bro和neighbor两个单词同时从两人嘴中蹦出来的时候实在太过于戏剧性，巧合得能让最迟钝的家伙都嗅到可疑，何况是韩吉。性别不明的家伙笑了笑：“哦——interesting.”眼睛闪光眉毛一挑，手指摸着下巴语气揶揄：“顺便一说，我叫韩吉。”艾伦唯唯诺诺地“嗯”了几声，不好意思地垂低了眼角，他想躲开韩吉探求般好奇的目光，也不敢看利威尔的脸，只能费劲地盯着一尘不染的地毯，研究起上面的暗纹，好像那是十分好看的东西。

“He is not a gay.”耳边响起男人的声音，艾伦忍不住地将注意力集中在耳朵，有着与自己说话时不太一样的感觉，少了无奈多了冷漠。

“How about you, Levi?”

“I fuck nobody.”

“If you say so.”名为韩吉的家伙只好摊摊手，语气不置可否。

他脱去板鞋，进门，接过利威尔拿出的一套新的洗漱用品，还有宽大的毛巾布，然后被领去浴室，关上门。

……

 

“那天晚上他让我睡了他的床，却自己跑到客厅的沙发上窝了一整夜。”

“……这绝对不是我认识的利威尔。”

“我知道——所有人都这么告诉我。”

米卡莎将杯子中的最后一口咖啡喝尽，然后招手又向waitress要了块布朗尼，她拢了拢脖子上的围巾：“然后呢，你们谈起来了？恋爱。”

“恋爱？”艾伦重复着女人说出的单词，含在嘴里反复咀嚼，手中的摩卡融进奶泡散出一缕香，棕发被室内灯焗出淡淡暖意，绿瞳里点着碎金的光，困顿且迷惘。“虽然我说是他甩了我的——可我至今仍不确定我和他之间的感情是人们口耳相传的恋爱，还是别的什么。确切地说，我并不了解什么是爱。”艾伦的视线飘过女人的肩，看向玻璃窗外。冷漠无情的钢铁水泥间出现了这个冬天的第一朵白絮，它悠悠然地从水蓝色的布景中坠落，坠落，停在过路女孩的发梢间。世界飘起银花。

 

这画面让他想起很多年前的某一天，芝加哥也曾有过似曾相似的雪。他们没有属于自己的歌，却有一片记忆中的海。

那天上午利威尔翘了课，陪他去Montrose harbor。他们沿着湖岸一直奔跑，看着海鸥成群结伴地拂过水面，白色的私家游艇整齐地罗列在眼前，无云的高空蓝得一碧如洗。他和利威尔在岸边的小道上比赛起赛跑。规则很简单，三百米，输的人要替赢家实现一个愿望。利威尔让他十五步路，他深深吸了冷口空气，不顾一切地奋力直冲，肌肉紧拉着筋脉，好像飞鸟冲向云端，鱼群越过洋流。

“你赢了，臭小鬼。”

逆向的夕阳将他的轮廓修饰得棱角分明，汗水滑过额角滴在艾伦的锁骨上，他看见他侧过脸微微张口，喉结颤动，距离十九岁还差两个月不到的利威尔眼里有着星辰的余晖。他们正处在距离海岸线千万里外的中部偏北，而艾伦发誓那一刻他听见浪涛拍打着礁石，还有塞壬的低声吟唱。

“想要什么奖励？”

然后有细雪落下融在他的鼻梁上，毫无预兆，来得突然。悄无声息。

 

“那难道不是爱么？”

“我不知道。真的不知道。”艾伦叹了口气，笑容像手中冷掉一半的摩卡，七分苦三分甜：“只是意识到的时候，就已经在一起了。我和他。”

“这样多好，你们相识的时间甚至比很多夫妻在一起的日子还要来得更长。”

 

“是的。”

是好的，听起来甜美吧，大概也算是平淡无奇的人生中命运难得的恩赐。他们相识的二十多年来，期间花了一年的时间来相恋，和三年的时间来分手。再相逢的第二十五个年头，已是形同陌路地擦肩。

幸运呢，还是不幸。

希望么，还是降罚。

 

手机传来的简讯恰时地打断了他和米卡莎的谈话，屏幕上显示的陌生号码是利威尔。

“资金核对有误。快回来。”

正是因为曾经幸福满得让人窒息，所以抽空离开时只能走得干脆决绝，不能回头。

回不到过去。

 

TBC

——

突然好想你 | May Day | 阿信

最怕空气突然安静 最怕朋友突然的关心 

最怕回忆 突然翻滚绞痛著 不平息 

最怕突然 听到你的消息 

想念如果会有声音 不愿那是悲伤的哭泣 

事到如今 终于让自己属于 我自己 

只剩眼泪 还骗不过自己 

突然好想你 你会在哪里 过得快乐或委屈 

突然好想你 突然锋利的回忆 突然模糊的眼睛 

我们像一首最美丽的歌曲 变成两部悲伤的电影 

为什么你 带我走过最难忘的旅行 

然后留下 最痛的纪念品 

我们 那么甜那么美那么相信 

那么疯那么热烈的曾经 

为何我们还是要奔向各自的幸福和遗憾中老去 

突然好想你 你会在哪里 过得快乐或委屈 

突然好想你 突然锋利的回忆 突然模糊的眼睛 

最怕空气突然安静 最怕朋友突然的关心 

最怕回忆 突然翻滚绞痛著 不平息 

最怕突然 听到你的消息 

最怕此生 已经决心自己过 没有你 

却又突然 听到你的消息


	7. Chapter 7

07

匆匆赶回公司的时候利威尔并不在办公室，倒是约翰在楼道里守株待兔地呆着，见艾伦刚走出电梯门，就掐着袖子一把将他拽进茶水间。马脸青年鬼鬼祟祟地把他拖到摆满果汁机的角落里，顾左盼右确定没人后，才眼神焦虑地发问：“阿克曼，新来的那个头，是不是和米卡莎有关系——你他妈刚才是不是去见她了——还有你和利威尔到底熟不熟？”生气时约翰语速快得惊人，毫不喘气的将三个问题一并罗列，他压低了声音细细盘问，好像艾伦做了什么让人发指的坏事一般。

“是、是，然后不是。”艾伦甩掉朋友的手，有些不耐烦地撇嘴，也回答得迅速。他的视线晃过约翰的肩，捕捉到利威尔的身影。男人在同康尼咨询些什么，然后利威尔看了看腕表——旧款的劳力士，大四毕业那年男孩送给利威尔的礼物。他在找自己，艾伦想。“我得走了，约翰。阿克曼先生在找我——”

而对方似乎对这过于简练的答复并不满意，表情狐疑地盯着他，然后猛地凑近了嗅了嗅艾伦的头发——棕发的耶格尔惊得后退半步，瞪圆了翠绿的眸子，像只炸毛的猫。

“干什么，别表现得像个娘们。”约翰啧了一声。

耶格尔忿恼地捂着耳朵，大吼：“你他妈才是在干什么！你知道我讨厌别人凑得太近！”

“我只是在确定——”基尔休坦恼火地瞪着艾伦，声音也怒不可遏地拔高了几度：“哦，操！操！CK的中性香，你真的去见了她！”

“什么——”他还瞅着不远处利威尔的背影，于是答得心不在焉。

“她辞去医院的工作，来纽约开诊所，我们是朋友，朋友间的见面有何不妥？”艾伦也掩盖去自己“见了心理医生”的事实，将之圆成一个“与友人聚会”的故事。

“Bushit! Look into my eyes and tell me——耶格尔！你知道我对她——我一直对她——”

“我知道你爱她……”

艾伦正打算同约翰解释清楚，却看见利威尔向茶水间走来，推开玻璃门，表情臭得堪比隔夜的奶酪。

“耶格尔。”

“我不喝星巴克，也从不等人。”他盯着艾伦，像责备又如同在回答，然后又将目光转向约翰：“你，回到岗位上。耶格尔跟我去办公室。现在、马上。”

 

他们在利威尔的办公室里又就着那份有误的账单进行了二次核对，证实了在财务科备份的数据和资料库的有所不同。10.05和10.5，一个小数点的偏差，后面却跟着百万的单位。

“这不可能！”艾伦盯着屏幕上的excel表，表情出乎意料：“她——Liz在把账单交给我的时候，跟着那么一大沓其他开销，绝不会错，我反复核对了好几遍的。”他望向利威尔，目光里夹着惶恐“我绝对不会……”

“那么就你的意思，这是财务那头的问题？”利威尔打断他的自白，推敲起另一种可能性。“所以，那个和你暧昧过的Liz能证明你的清白，当面前对峙着整个财务部？”

“……”

“是的，她喜欢你，康尼告诉了我。看来所有人都知道：财务部的Liz和前总经理的秘书有一腿。你明白这件事在外界的眼中看起来是如何的么，耶格尔。”

艾伦咬着牙，小声回答：“我不知道。”

男人见他仍抵着脑袋，叹了口气，“会足够糟糕。”

“作为佩特拉的前助理/秘书，被抛弃后换了职位，调到没有人愿去的资料库。为什么呢——因为如果不是如此你就得走人。你工资平平，没有股份，假期也少。你认为他们会更信任谁？这样的你，还是公司里资历深的元老，财务总监？”

“可我没有——”

“Prove it.”

“What?”

“你认为佩特拉为什么走，而我又为何会被总部调配过来。有人一直在账目上做手脚，数目并不是很大，却持续。已知的证据指明至少有一年了，而这个盗贼的候选人被锁定在能够接触账目的范围，并没有很多——管理层，及助手们。而你……”

“而我是头号嫌疑犯？！” 他猛地抬头，透过刘海的眼神充斥着的难以置信惊愕：“所以从一开始的时候你就已经在怀疑是我？于是让我去那个该死的资料库？单独将我隔离出来才能下结论——呵。”

“天呐，for God’s sake，利威尔。”面对男人的指控，肌肉的僵硬使艾伦不得不再度抬高声音，他说话的声音变得高亢嘹亮，仿佛一瞬回到了青春期那会。确实如此，眼下他像个同长辈顶嘴的孩子，怒气冲冲，难以控制：“看在我们认识了这么多年的份上，你居然认为是我！”

 

“我不知道，艾伦。”利威尔定了定，让语气平静。也许是艾伦的态度触动了男人的心弦，他不再咄咄逼人，而是试图放缓谈话的节奏，语气中除了无奈还有一点点的悲伤：“也许正是因为我们相识太久，有过太多‘历史’和前车之鉴。”

“我不知道是否还应该信任你。”

他盯着眼前的男人，一动不动。那句“不知道”顺着空气敲打着耳膜，信息抵达脑中枢后，心脏仿佛被重重砸下一棒，钝痛顺着血脉蔓延，侵蚀起五脏六腑。那感觉像是胃痛，反刍的恶心感混着酸味涌上脑海。也许是吃了一片坏起司，也许是一杯加热过头的果汁，又或者是和米卡莎见面时那个只啃了半口的汉堡。他多么希望原因是那些乱七八糟的东西，任何借口都好——而不是因为，眼前的男人。此刻他贴着西装裤的指尖冷得发寒，而看着利威尔的眼神仿佛是在看一个素未相识的陌生人。

十岁。十五岁。十八岁半。可以喝酒的二十一岁。他们在一起相处的时间那么长久，如米卡莎所言那般甚至“比一般的婚姻还要漫长”，可现在却连最基本的相互信任都无法拥有。多么可悲，又何等写实。

“我……会找出证据的。”棕发青年哽咽，却不想多说，嗓子像堵了棉絮，身体中的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着要离开。“我没有偷钱。也没有和Liz睡过。如果没事，我先走了。先生。”

 

“马可，那个不久前辞职的财务，他离开前有没有和你说过些什么？”

艾伦看了男人最后一眼：“他说祝福我睡眠安稳，做个好梦。”

——

 

艾伦的性意识觉醒得比周围的男孩都要晚一些，是在利威尔拖着行李箱，拿着芝加哥大学的录取通知书到校报到，离开家的第一个晚上。那天夜里他睡得很不安稳，感到身体在发烫，皮肤上时不时有着颤栗和颤抖，一阵接着一阵，像麦芒轻抚，酥痒又窝心。他没有穿睡裤的习惯（通常情况下艾伦睡觉只穿着背心的内裤），于是用膝盖摩挲着被单，裸露在空气中的肌肤和棉布料角逐着，摩擦的节奏愈来愈快，伴随着小腹涌起的冲动和热浪，少年的喘息也止不住般从樱色的唇角泄了一丝出来。仍然处于睡梦之中的艾伦扬长了脖颈的曲线，脚趾向内收缩着又蹬直，小腿轻轻绷紧，腰椎颤抖。一切势如破竹，蓄势待发。不过多时，透明的前列腺液体将黑色的内裤染得粘稠，大腿内侧的肌肉猛地抽搐。

紧接着他迎来了自己的第一次梦遗。

 

第二天当艾伦一觉惊醒，看见被套之下，自己两股之间的乳白痕迹时，迟疑了片刻，拨通了手机里联系人中A打头的第一个号码。

“利威尔，早安。”

“morning,”隔着听筒他听见对方的声音，黯哑得仿佛呛了些海盐，或许还带着点酒味。昨晚是大一的新生party，不用多猜也知道利威尔必然还处在宿醉之中。

“我……好像梦遗了。” 艾伦干巴巴地，想不到什么修饰的措辞，也不知道该怎么去用言语美化。他努力地小心措辞，仍不可避免地提到那个关键词。

片刻沉默后，他听见利威尔那沙哑干燥的声音再度响起：“换套床单，扔进洗衣机里。如果还有污渍，记得用我送你的那瓶强效去污剂，在储物间第三层的尽头。”

“……”

“怎么了，找不到？”

 

“不，我梦见了你。”

 

我梦见你的手，手指干净，骨节分明。

我梦见你的眼角，冷漠中却带着冬日阳光的暖。

我梦见你笑的模样说话的声音呼吸的温度走路的节奏汗水的咸涩睫毛的弧度鼻梁的侧影……还有，触碰到我耳垂时，指腹的温柔。

那时候的利威尔是如何回答的呢，他记不太清，甚至连自己是否真的打过那通电话，也不能确定。人的记忆十分狡猾，偶尔在某些特定的细节上会自动美化，或说谎。而唯一能让艾伦确定及笃定的事实是：那天之后，他每晚都会梦见利威尔。只有利威尔。

 

和利威尔分手后艾伦经历了一系列变化，生理及心理之上。

其中之一的症状，就是无法像正常人那样和他人亲密接触。肌肤触碰和部分近距离接触会带来呕吐、晕眩等强烈的生理排斥。

米卡莎说这是非生理性的，诱因在于心理。而哪怕没有读过临床心理学的PHD艾伦也知道，这种怪病的引发因素有一个确切的名字，它叫利威尔·阿克曼。没有处方，没有解药，不存在任何治愈的可能性。

“艾伦，如果你不自己去选择克服它，没有人帮得了忙。”

他握着米卡莎的手，微笑地摇头。

——

 

那天晚上回到家后，艾伦给约翰写了一条简讯：

“Hey, see it through,John.你追过她，她拒绝了，但不是因为我。她要去英国念博士，你不能离开美国。距离，现实，相互间的信任，这些才是原因。”

“而我知道你爱她。”

就像我仍爱着他。

 

每次当我想要放下一切重头开始，好好谈个恋爱时。我都会梦见你，一不小心。一塌涂地。

爱并不足以逾越一切障碍。但你的名字在我心中长埋，成为难以启齿的隐疾，血流不止的伤。痛不欲生却又，甘之如饴。

 

Tbc


	8. Chapter 8

08

“只不过一起走过一段路而已，何必把怀念弄得比经过还长。”

 

十一月快走到尽头的时候，纽约已经冷得开始落雪。

冷空气沿着海岸线一路入侵至城市心脏，中央公园的湖面结出一层薄薄的冰，Moncler和棉绒耳罩又占领起流行版面的头条，空气里开始凝聚着厚重的水汽，也许是雾也说不定。

他想，毕竟纽约同芝加哥一样，离水很接近，冬季时有着相同的冷。

 

艾伦睁开眼睛的时候桌旁钟表上的时针才滴滴答答地刚刚走过数字七，闹铃声还没来得及响起就被掐掉，他难得醒得自然，鉴于昨天夜里某个男人的身影让他辗转反侧。窗外的阳台上的盆栽已经看不见枝叶，而忘记收起的躺椅上也积累了一层厚厚的雪白。太阳还慢悠悠地掩在云端后头，天空一片灰蒙。街道上没有行人踪迹，昏黄的路灯静静地端立在沥青马路两旁。世界还未从沉睡中苏醒，他却已经睁开了眼。艾伦揉了揉眼角，拢紧肩上柔软的单被。他定神凝望着窗沿，望着静默的路面和尚未融化的沉寂的白皑，染着晨雾的翠色一闪不闪，一眨不眨。视野中有枯叶从最后一棵尚未冬眠的行道树上跌落，在空中顺着风向转了个优雅的圈，划出一道完整的圆。

安静得很美。

过了好一会他才回过神，七点又二十五分，伸了个懒腰，有褐棕色乱毛的青年赤脚踩上柔软的地毯。二十五岁后耶格尔终于养成了规律的作息：每晚入睡前会小酌半杯红酒，桌上永远有一瓶纯净水，冰箱里有低糖果汁和脱脂奶。还有鱼类的三文治，以及各类新鲜的去皮水果。拧开电视机的时候早间新闻尚未放送，连续转过几个台都在播着MTV，弗雷迪抱着吉他唱歌的样子有着一如既往的气势，他在等离子屏幕中上演着人生如戏般的青春不朽。接着是没完没了的电视广告，艾伦的眼角不小心飘过墙上挂着的日历：感恩节快来临了。原来。

多亏了印第安人，这个资本家剥削劳动力的国家能在年末拥有一个让工薪族喘息的借口。抓了把毛躁的发，沐浴，洗漱，裹着浴袍回到卧室后他取出药盒，第二层右边格子里头的一小片白色药剂，就着温水咽下。咕咚一声入喉，接着咕咚一声坠入胃底。药是合法的，处方药，作用于治疗睡眠、平抚神经。三年前开始服用，也不知过了多少个疗程。上回开的分量已经见底了，艾伦点了点药片的数目，下次和米卡莎见面时，再要一些好了。

 

提到米卡莎他不由得又想起自己的友人兼同事，那个运气很坏的约翰·基尔休坦。

约翰和米卡莎是他交换到雪城时认识的，约翰是艾伦的宿友，而米卡莎——在课上听到教授点到“阿克曼”这个名字时，他猛地转身回头，差点把电脑整个甩出桌面，表情僵硬得像只被猎人逮着的兔子，闹了场不小的笑话。事后才得知，这有着一半亚洲血统的女孩是利威尔同父异母的妹妹，和自己年纪相仿。她留着不及腰的长发，刘海中分，眼神清冷，沉默寡言，像极了阿克曼家的人。

利威尔并没有和艾伦提到过有这么个妹妹，不过男人也鲜少谈论关于家庭的任何琐事。他们相处时的模式多半是艾伦主动担当聊天的角色，他总不乏谈资，谈学校的趣闻谈姑娘们谈新赛季里有谁是冷板凳是主力。利威尔只是听者，偶尔做出些点评，通常只言片语，简短有力。他是个不善言辞的男人，而艾伦又恰好热衷于喜形于色。

所以米卡莎的出现确实有些让他出乎意料。

 

“喏，你觉得怎么样？”

那天晚上就在艾伦为是否该和利威尔打个电话来确认而犹豫不决时，马脸男孩用带着咏叹的奇怪声调从房间的另一头送来询问。

“什么怎么样？”他盯着手机上的通话键叹息陷入沉思，没及时进入语境。

“阿克曼，你基础数学课上遇到的那个日本女孩，别和我说你没在意——”

“哦，她。”

“怎么样，你觉得我有可能么？”

他比拟起利威尔的性格，又看了眼坐在书桌前傻乐的约翰，坦诚地说出心声：“难说。”

如其所言，结果确实惨淡。约翰尝试了无数次的追求，情人节的时候，米卡莎生日的时候，甚至在独立日那天——他将女孩约出来，在图书馆外的广场上，当着来来往往无数人，用红蓝白星的国旗扎成花束，然后单膝下跪，模仿电影里的镜头将表白的台词倒背如流。而她依然拒绝了他。

“你怎么就只挂在一棵树上等着吊死呢？笨蛋。”有天他们喝多了，艾伦躺在沙发上有一搭没一搭地发问。

“不知道。”接连灌下五个shot的约翰早已烂醉，眼睛半阖，声音黏黏糊糊像在叨念梦语。

 

“大概是在她身上，我看到了渴望——她强势、勇敢、直言不讳，甚至，像个男人。有时候。”

“你是Gay啊？”

“不。直得很。不过如果，嗝……”顿了顿，约翰又说：“她是男人，我大概也无所谓。”

艾伦咧嘴，被宿友毫无遮掩的直白答复逗乐。

 

你在那人身上看见了什么？

是姣好的容貌还是不屈的灵魂，是费洛蒙还是清淡的古龙香水。利威尔的影子没由来就撞进他的脑海，究竟是什么因素导致自己如此着迷呢，艾伦扪心自问，却想不出个所以然。

艾伦并不是Gay，甚至不觉得自己是个BI，毕竟也交往过不少女孩子，虽然没有做出逾越的举动。但他知道自己对其他同性并没有任何来电的感觉，更对异装癖或装满肌肉帅哥的杂志兴趣/性趣缺缺。唯独利威尔是个例外，顺其自然又难以定夺的例外。

 

十八岁的耶格尔想着对方赐予的那个云淡风轻的吻，想着对方的发丝和温暖掌心，伴随着细细雨声，沉稳入睡。

也许答案从最开始就揭晓了秘密。

 

是什么呢？

是足以叫人嫉妒、犯错、发疯，又让人不遗余力地包容、妥协、退缩。

是——

 

他提前了半个小时来到公司。

还有一个多月就是圣诞，临近假期的这段时间里公司内部万分忙碌，原本就不轻松的工作更是加快了节奏。艾伦他们是复合型传媒集团，上头总公司做过不少当下热捧的真人秀，也接了许多好莱坞特效的外包单子。子公司则是负责跑跑广告和宣传，多为公关任务。十二月有冬假，赶上大片抢档的热潮，宣传方面的竞争更是如火如荼。持续的加班和失眠让艾伦心烦意乱，而利威尔前些日子的“指控”更让他头痛不已。虽然并尚不存在直接将他和“私挪公款”挂钩的铁证，但男人的态度却让他绝望。

再没有比被心爱之人怀疑更为恶劣的情况了，不是么。何况是在两人关系处于不清不楚、不明不白的前提下。

听谁提起到过这样的假说：如果爱情有温度，那会是多少度——初恋时不温不愠的八十度，沸腾时的一百度，那么现在呢？

“Good morning, sir.”刚刚打开电脑主机，耳畔就响起萨沙爽朗的声音，隐隐约约，隔着一段距离。艾伦保持着弯腰的姿态，故意磨蹭着没有抬起头，指腹下传来金属的凉意，心脏又传来细微的疼。紧接着有脚步声靠近了又疏远，中间没有间隔。他猜想利威尔今天一定会戴与他发色相仿的深黑围巾，穿那件藏蓝色的呢子外套，搭着双简洁的尖头皮鞋。

那身自己最熟悉的衣着，配上最为陌生的脸。

 

如果此刻他和利威尔之间的感情可以用温度来衡量，答案大概是和室外类似的零下负七摄氏度。足以结冰，让最温暖的情话化成泡沫。他缩着身子，企图把自己藏进地缝里，屏住呼吸，下意识就这么做了，想从那人面前消失。

觉得冷么？

应该的。

棕发青年在男人离开后才从桌下探直腰板，目光有些失神地望向窗外那片乳白色。街道上的雪一直在下，没有停。

只不过一起走过一段路而已 何必把怀念弄得比经过还长。

只不过他选择活在记忆的泥潭，放弃自救，也不愿逃脱。

 

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

It’s just like karma, everything comes with a cost.

也许是场应果报应。他想。

 

“吉祥物是凤凰，象征着无限的热情和浴火而生。最匹配星座的顺序是狮子、人马，和双子。敌人是，我想想看——”萨沙叼着曲奇将杂志翻得哗啦啦，手里还抓着半块百吉饼对着铜版纸上花花绿绿的图案指指点点。她身旁的姑娘，穿着西装短裙、金发碧眼的Liz，艾伦的“绯闻”对象。她察觉到青年瞥来的视线，回头含蓄地眨眨眼，然后转回头继续喝萨沙悉悉索索地聊着那些关于星座塔罗的话题。

“老天，别和我说你也信这玩意——”康尼也窜过去凑在一块，语气嫌弃地发出怪声。萨沙对着对方的发言咯咯一笑，并不评论。最近光头小子总围着萨沙打转，似乎只要是这姑娘出现的地方都有他的存在，无论在哪。显然胃口健康的女孩也十分享用这份追捧，她从不拒绝康尼的追求，他们俩腻得像两块融在一起的方糖，哪怕在所有人都忙得头晕眼花的修罗期，片刻的休憩也永远能成为他们打情骂俏的时段。茶水间永远是公司里最热闹的场所，男人女人都在忙着借用这难得的闲暇来八卦和谈情，艾伦却忙着在为利威尔心烦意乱。

他靠在离人群最远的墙旁，端着杯已经冷却了大半的咖啡发呆，表情凝了层阴云，绿眸木讷得没有神采。同事们的嬉笑打闹被调至静音状态，此刻他的脑子里塞满了核算公式和数据，翻来覆去地思考，愣是不明白在哪里出了错，缺口到底是如何产生的。

“嘿，艾伦。”

有人叫了他的名字，才将男孩从困惑中一把拉出，来者是基尔休坦。约翰端了杯热茶走过来，有些不好意思地挠挠头。“短信，我收到了。上回抱歉，是我太冲动。”

“哦，没事。”他颔首，想了想，又说：“米卡莎会在这儿呆上一段时间，她的诊所刚刚装修完。也许，哪天我们能一起吃个饭什么的——就当是旧友聚会……”

“真的？！”艾伦剩下的那半句“你也能来”还未说完，马脸青年便面露喜色地用肩胛撞了撞他，语气欣慰又急切：“不愧是我的好兄弟。”

被夸奖的棕发青年也露出了浅浅的笑，好像方才还围绕在身旁的阴郁天气被一扫而空。他旁观约翰追求了米卡莎这么久，从大学到毕业，哪怕是工作之后依旧对她恋恋不舍。足够情长。

 

有时他也羡慕约翰，羡慕康尼，还有那个不辞而别的马可。他的朋友们都是群在爱情面前一往无前的斗士，姿态张扬、勒马扬鞭、不畏惧现实，自信得甚至有些盲目，一如同自己从前的模样。

望着友人依旧沉醉于喜悦的蠢表情，艾伦心里又暖又塞。不远处的Liz发出爽朗的笑声，萨沙他们几个依然在讨论星座的事，撩了撩金色的长发，她的声音清脆如泉涌：“是什么，快告诉我，我得看看他到底是不是所谓的真命天子——”

“摩羯。”

 

三月三十号是山羊座，端坐在黄金十二宫的第一位，火向系，守护神是阿瑞斯。最匹配星座的顺序是狮子、人马，和双子。宿敌是摩羯，十二月二十五号的摩羯座。

他晃了一会儿神，将倒掉剩下三分之一完全冷却的苦咖啡，换成温水。这些年来他改变了很多作息，养成了健康的嗜好，可即使如此，他果然还是不能习惯这种味道。就像他迫使着自己想要忘却逃离关于利威尔的一切，却在不知不觉间，思念入骨入髓。忽而转眼，才发现自己举手投足中的细枝末节都，像足了那个人。

 

大概是报应吧，他想。

有的人生来就是为了爱你的。

有的人生来就是为了让你爱的。

那么他和利威尔，或许生来就是彼此的劫难，初相见是命运使然，再相逢便是在劫难逃。

 

资金缺口的事仍在调查之中，大概核对进行得较为低调隐秘，大部分员工并不知晓，或许是被“通缉”了后表面上仍故作镇定，像艾伦。不过他猜被怀疑到需要指名请进利威尔办公室的有关人员，并没有太多，至少连消息头子康尼也没在茶水间里大言淡淡。也许利威尔被下调来这儿就只是为了弄清楚公款被盗的真相而已，仅此而已，毕竟那次谈话之后男人便再没有找过他麻烦。也许怀疑之心仍在继续，又或许出现了更可疑的对象，谁知道呢，艾伦想，和那个阿克曼有关的所有drama或故事他都不想参与。该断则断，当初自己不回头走得无比干脆，那么现在又有什么好再度犹豫？如今二十五岁的他已经准备好人生建设开始了崭新的生活，而利威尔并不是计划中的预设。

捡着空闲，艾伦给米卡莎写了通留言，希望能继续上回的谈话，安排一次心理治疗。思索片刻后又加了句：今晚要吃饭么，约翰请客。

——

 

晚餐气氛还算和睦，约翰很拘谨，没有做任何逾越的事。饭后他想送米卡莎回家，她拒绝了，有些尴尬。艾伦只好接过这个活儿。

“约翰挺不错的。”

“嗯。”

“毕业后他还一直念叨着你，换了好几任女友都是亚裔。”

“嗯。”

“他甚至纹了你的名字，在右手上臂，健身的时候我看到了。”

“嗯。”

“我觉得你——”

 

“利威尔在你看来也很好。”

“艾伦。”剪了削肩短发的阿克曼淡淡打断他的絮絮叨叨，将车内音响的声音调低，她说：“你又想要从他身边逃走了么？”

 

世界这么大，要从一个人的面前消失实在再简单不过。

删掉简讯，清空邮箱，移除去社交软件上的所有联系方式。当然，如果你的口袋里还有这么些零碎的散钞，或一张刷得过pose机的万事达，那么还可以脚踩油门一路向北，来趟后会无期的旅行。

三年前艾伦·耶格尔就这么做过。和利威尔分手后的那段时间他的状态很坏，暴饮暴食，缺乏维生素，换上失眠导致了轻度的精神衰弱。长时间隔离人群让艾伦陷入半自闭状态。终于有一天他在盛满温水的浴缸里开始盯着剃须刀片长久的发呆，猛然惊醒时左右脉搏处已经横开了一道淡粉色的口子，不深，只渗出浅浅的血丝。是米卡莎救了他，挂断男孩哆哆嗦嗦的电话后阿克曼家的另一位，开着路虎匆匆赶到那个交通闭塞的小旅馆，将刚刚二十出头还没毕业的耶格尔从破烂不堪的床上抓出来架进副座送入E.R的加护病房。彼时是三月月末，伴随着浪涛击石和朝阳初生的海岸线，他度过了唯一一个充斥着消毒水和福尔马林气味的生日。

 

“‘利威尔’——”女人的眼神直接，在清冷的夜灯在她漆黑的瞳孔中照出他的影子。她打断青年的话，声音平静却一针见血：“我想艾伦大概不记得了。那天，你被洗胃，吊盐水，抢救过来后说出的第一个词。”

不是父亲的名字也不是母亲的姓。是利威尔。

艾伦听着米卡莎的话，耳根发烫。

“我不了解我的兄弟，可我知道你，艾伦。你这么喜欢他，又率直——”

“Why escape, why run away？”

 

“I made a mistake.”

“You told that to me before.”

“He seemed forget, maybe forgave me already.”

“那么你为什么还——”

“可我不能原谅自己……”

 

“你知道吗？利威尔本来可以拥有世界的，他应该去念沃顿商学院，或者在谷歌的欧洲分部工作。”艾伦的声音很轻，他盯着车窗外街道上灰色泡沫状的堆积物，那是块残留下尚未融化的冰。

“I ruined him.”

 

我毁了他的所有，人生的前程，信仰和希望。

所以这将近四年的折磨，说是报应也罢。

毕竟他犯了个赎不清的错。

 

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

也不是没有过老虎变黄油的幸福经历，他们之间。

从二十岁生日那天夜里的混沌酒吧之旅结束时开始，往后的整整一年是他和利威尔最为甜蜜的时期。

 

会去酒吧的起因很简单，也够傻气，简单地来说就是艾伦•耶格尔式的吃醋方式。

早课结束后他接到来自利威尔母亲的电话，“你是艾伦么？”——讯号彼端，女人的声音有些歇斯底里，她一遍又一遍地重复着相似的问题，措辞断续又混乱。男孩安抚了半天才搞懂，原来是利威尔的手机关了机，她联系不上儿子所以异常担心。

“没问题的，阿克曼太太。”艾伦瞥了眼笔记本上的课表，下午的宏观经济课因为教授外出访谈所以取消了：“不用担心，我等会去找他。”

利威尔那天下午要监考一个测验，时间不长，一个钟头左右。艾伦早早就抵达教室门口，透过玻璃窗口张望了发现考试还未结束，于是决定在外头的lobby里坐着等待。

不过多时，当男孩靠着墙壁意识迷迷糊糊有些渴睡的时候，下课铃敲响了他已经半阖的眼睛。揉了揉偏长的睫毛，他正打算起身给利威尔来个“惊喜的意外”，却看见确实让人意外非凡的一幕：

有个姑娘，看起来大不了艾伦几岁，十分亲昵的地挽上利威尔的臂膀，亲切地交谈着。她猫咪般亚麻色的柔软秀发乖巧地拢在耳垂后，微微踮起脚尖的姿态像是在索要一个吻。他觉得自己或许见过这个女孩，在那场被自己打断的舞会上，在利威尔那封面略显花哨的毕业纪念册里。她是他的舞伴，高中时和利威尔走得很近的女孩，名字叫乔还是简妮，脸上挂着甜得发假却让普遍男性受用的笑容。遥遥隔着段距离他看不清男人的表情，只记得印象中似乎好像没有人曾经同利威尔如此接近过，除了自己以外。

他看着他们，看着她向他询问了句什么，然后利威尔异常耐心地逐字答复，背景是人来人往的课间时段。艾伦在喧闹之中定格了目光看向他们，脑子顷刻变得空白，耳鸣微轰，一瞬间觉得十分愤怒。仿佛只属于自己的私密被曝光于空气中，又像是灵魂被迫割离出一块。被陌生人检阅着，漫不经心地审度和把玩。

而他无法行驶主权，做不到控诉，甚至连最基本的抗议都不能实现。他胸口胶着难受，却百口莫辩，——因为他不是他的。

 

不久前舞会后的那个夜晚上仿佛幻觉，天上月光、地上树影，场景和细节都迷蒙得好不真切。迷惘、困顿，夹杂着酒精余韵的漂浮感和臆想，还有那朵云彩般清淡得悄无声息的吻。次日他一觉睡到晌午日升，睁开眼时利威尔已经不在，只有名为“韩吉”的家伙在厨房那边不知在捣鼓些什么。

“哦——morning, Little Ere。利威尔特别嘱咐了，你可以留下，下课后他会来送你回家。”韩吉眨眨眼，盯着男孩身上短了半截的利威尔的衬衣表情暧昧。

于是他有些尴尬地掩了掩锁骨，上头有因为睡姿不佳而压出的痕迹，赶忙表示不用麻烦了，等会就走。

韩吉耸耸肩膀，然后点了点桌面：“也罢，他给你做好了吃的，尝尝看？”

茶几上端放着简单的美式早餐，皮表金黄的omelet和煎得恰到好处的培根，还有一碗加了麦片的牛奶。都是艾伦最喜欢的几样，刚睡醒的男孩匆匆几口囫囵吞枣，然后简单收拾干净，给利威尔留了张以表感谢的字条，又同韩吉打过招呼后才离开。随后的相处时间里，利威尔待他的态度如往常，并没有丝毫改变，也没有任何旖旎的渲染或后续。于是艾伦也相当默契地选择了沉默不说，假装那晚是酒精驱使下冲动使然的意外，无论是那句“我喜欢你”或者擦过鼻息的轻轻一吻，好似一切都没有发生过。

 

然而又怎么能做到真的忽略呢？事实上。

心悸的余温和唇角旁的触感都不是骗人的。

他知道利威尔与自己的关系十分微妙，甚至有些亲密得过分了。在男人心中，艾伦•耶格尔的地位想必也该十分特殊，哪怕不是所谓爱情，也该算得上特别、卓殊。

你同他谈天说地聊女朋友的喜欢和那些好看的姑娘，却又任性地阻碍了他的舞会拉着他没头没脑地告白。与利威尔相识这些年，他做足了无理取闹的各种事，一次又一次地挑战对方的容忍度和极限。而每一次利威尔都态度宽容地摸摸他的脑袋，大多用叹息或沉默化解，从未有过真正地生气。

于是潜意识里思维提供了某种前提条件：利威尔总该在等着他的，等着他明白过来，等着他成熟长大。一如最初那般，在隔壁院子逆光的轮廓有着温柔角度，他就在那里，不近不远的五米之外，隔着爬满藤蔓的矮小围栏，安静地站着等他。

于是艾伦如此笃定，那个洁癖的，在危难关头守护自己的男人是属于自己的，淡薄的笑和细致入微到难以察觉的温柔是属于自己的，沉默和健谈和容忍和疼惜都属于自己。所以当这种类似独占的情绪微微发酵——却发现对方的独特柔情并非自己的专属之时，才察觉到有什么地方违和。觉悟过来的时候会不会有些太迟？他似乎太过专注于自身的情感而粗心略去了男人自身的情绪。

利威尔说他知道，可是“知道”和“我也喜欢你”究竟是两个概念、牵连到两种解释。或许在阿克曼心里，耶格尔只是一个让人费心的邻居，总是不懂事把握不好分寸的小弟弟。又或许利威尔其实很爱那个不知道名字是乔或简妮的女孩，而自己忙于周旋于杰西卡，瑞贝卡还有索菲亚的麻烦事之中，并没有认真地好好倾听男人的心声。或许利威尔不知道该如何拒绝才能做到不伤害。

人可真自私。他以为阿克曼是属于耶格尔的，可事实也许并非如此。艾伦闭上眼，想明白这点后更为自己的盲目自信而倍感羞愧。

 

原来那个吻的背后意义是安抚同怜悯么。

哦，老天。是自己将两人推进了一个进退维谷的局面——下意识就抬起手，用手背盖住嘴部。艾伦又看了最后一眼利威尔，他拍拍女孩的肩膀然后两人一道往走廊的另一头走去。棕发男孩定格在原地，有些悲伤地捏了捏拳。于是那天晚上他放弃了SAT备考，独自和损友借了ID逃去离家几条街外的酒吧。拿起麦克风，艾伦向调歌的DJ致敬后，高声呐喊：“It’s my birthday, and I got dumped. Free round for everyone！ Toast to bachelor！”他刷掉三个个礼拜的生活费点了满满的一桌酒，杰克丹尼、Absolute Vodka、花里胡哨的果味朗姆和长岛冰茶。艾伦二十岁的生日是在陌生的在混乱的光影和嘈杂音乐声中度过的，而佯装阔绰的寿星却在香水和烟草混杂的中心扬起脖颈一杯接着一杯不停地灌，直到未进食的胃被酒精烧得发烫生疼。旋转的彩灯之下男孩青葱的脸上有灰埃的影子，他朗朗大笑的样子比哭还难看，衬衣沾了酒水脏兮兮，汗液和泪水融在一起湿了睫毛，鼻腔发酸，像个傻瓜一般。

 

待利威尔从酒吧把他接回家时已经是凌晨两三点。那会儿艾伦醉得一塌糊涂，视野里的水平线在持续倾斜，他甚至没办法正常走路。

“你又喝多了。”将男孩抗进走廊时利威尔淡淡埋怨：“过量的酒精对身体不好。我和你提到过，你还小，不能这样对待自己。”

“为什么吻我？”

“你父亲知道的话会担心的。”

“为什么不说你有女友了？”

“艾伦——”

“利威尔。”他侧过头，强硬地打断男人的话， 哑着嗓音：“I love you.”

“艾伦。”男人也唤了声他的名字，安抚般靠近他的脸，想要吻吻他的眉心，却被棕发的耶格尔挣扎着推掉，拉开一段相对安全的距离。

“Stop acting like this, or calling my name——the kiss. Not the feeling for bro, not between friends. You know what I mean for saying that.”

“I do.”

“You do?”他借着酒胆把男人堵上墙，双手压制着对方的肩膀（那会儿艾伦已经比利威尔高出一个脑袋了），软绵绵地使不上力气却依旧故作强势。大男孩粗着嗓子质问，翠色的眸子烧起火，目光如炬：“那你为什么吻我？”

“为什么要吻我，那天。如果——”他哽咽，眼角酸得发烫，嗓子像堵进棉絮，说不出后面的那半句：如果不爱我的话。

 

对你而言，吻是什么？

利威尔的吻总是很干净。洁白干净，就像利威尔本人一样。

对你而言，我又算什么？

是朋友，兄弟，邻里，还是萍水相逢的一般路人。

 

“我以为我已经回答过了。”

男人伸手桎梏住他的腕，一个力道转身硬是用膝盖将反他卡在玄关前。属于阿克曼的声音依旧四平八稳，听不出起伏，但气息却有着微妙的不同。黑色的刘海抵上男孩麦色的额间，往日常被阴影覆盖的眼眸逐渐靠近，艾伦盯着它们。有什么情绪在暗自涌动，那片深邃的墨蓝像一片沉默的寂海。男孩被这份寂静的迫近摄了心魂，一时间忘记了抗拒。

“这是早安的吻。”他的唇点了点男孩碎发间的额。

“这是感激的吻。”他又亲了亲他的面颊，温热的吐息敲打在鼻梁上。

“这是怜惜的吻。”紧接着是耳垂，含着，摩挲了片刻。

“这是尊敬的吻。”然后牵过他的手，微微欠身吻在手背。

“这是——”他亲吻着他左手食指的骨节，用前牙细细地研磨上头的一小片肌肤：“属于艾伦•耶格尔的吻。”

 

“我爱你。”

利威尔的尾音在空气中打了转，还未消失，他便已经扯掉上衣，将蜜糖一样健康的温热肌肤朝着男人的掌心送了上去。

——

 

他们做了。那天晚上。从头到尾，夹杂着汗水和无数体液。地点选在在艾伦的房间。过程是相当激烈的，充满耻度，却也不乏温柔。男孩的床头柜里藏着一打草莓味的杜蕾斯，和没有开过盒的女士润滑剂——艾伦从未想过这个一时兴起买的东西，最后会用在自己身上。

床笫之间的阿克曼一改往日淡漠的形象，自下往上逆着光线的视角让耶格尔看不清男人的脸，只能在喘息的间隙瞥见那双苍蓝色的眼睛，利威尔用前牙撕开安全套的样子又凶又狠，像个暴君。他不再吻他，而是改为带着牙齿磨痕的唇舌角逐。那两道单薄如冰的唇此刻被情欲熏出滚烫的热度，它们胶着男孩的唇，濡湿了他洁白的牙齿和没有胡茬的光洁下巴，将艾伦的喉结烙出一长串淡红痕迹，蔓延到锁骨的中心。

 

他的腹部开始腾起火苗。

接着是亟不可待地除去衣物。衬衣的扣子崩掉了几颗滚在地毯上，皮带还没抽掉时牛仔裤的拉链就被急切地扯开了。艾伦的棉质内裤紧贴着腹部，还有下头那在接吻中早已半勃的柱体。男孩的掌心顺着利威尔的臂膀一路向上攀沿，自然地搂上那削发的后颈。他为他张开了合拢的膝盖，伸直了腿。紧接着他感到有东西顶上自己的两股之间，力道强悍，火辣而直挺，利威尔的性器。

没有女性肌肤的温软，也没有甜美的吐息。健壮的肌肉和分明的骨骼无疑是属于雄性的象征，还有那充斥着浓烈麝香的费洛蒙，哪怕在酒醉的和欲望的冲刷中男孩的感官陷入了短暂的眩晕时分，利威尔的存在依旧是如此明晰。蒙蒙白中他能感觉到对方的呼吸，嗅到参着薄荷凉的须后水和沐浴液清香，这让他感到无比安全，似乎即使把一切都交给对方，也无所谓了。

身体被打开的滋味并不好受，即便做过足够的扩张和润滑。毕竟从生理上而言那并不是为了要接受插入而存在的器官，而利威尔却有足够的耐心，他再一次倾身凑近男孩的额角，然后吻着艾伦的眉心。

——难受？

被压在柔软床垫上的棕发少年逞强地晃晃了脑袋。

 

男人在插入后忍住了抽插的冲动，并没有太猛烈地律动，而是用掌心盖上他的腹部反复平抚着男孩因为紧张而痉挛的肌肉。“唔……”艾伦发出了一声细小且急促的呻吟，然后摇摇脑袋，被汗水湿透的刘海盖了几缕在睫毛前。他腾不出手（正环着利威尔的脖子），只好费劲地睁大了双眼。那片青草翠因为疼痛而润上点点生理盐水，他看着利威尔，濡湿的眼角和后穴是种降低了尊严的心甘情愿。可如果是利威尔的话，他想或许自己甚至还能够再卑微一些。如此想着，他驱使着背肌仰头贴上利威尔的侧颊，讨好般地轻轻磨蹭。然后腰部重重发力，胸膛顶起，靠着尾骨完成一道淋着汗水的弧。

 

并不因为是男人、或女人，大概和性别、年龄也没有任何关联。他是不为任何人事屈服的耶格尔，此刻却甘愿雌伏在力量之下，接受来自另一个同性的驾驭。

只因为对方是利威尔。

 

耳脉在一片喘息的节奏中产生巨大的轰鸣，利威尔好像说了些什么——他听不清楚，下体喷射后带来的快感余韵让男孩的脊椎一路松软到最后一节。绿眸恍恍惚惚地解读着眼前男人的唇形，他张开干燥的唇想要说些呻吟以外的音节，缠卷的舌尖却触到指腹的温度。

利威尔摩挲着清描他的唇形，然后一个俯冲。

 

“Levi…….hurry.”

“Hush, hush. let me.”

 

人类对外界往往有着三种源自潜意识的情感诉求：自我保护欲、性和亲密度的渴望，以及依赖意识。

在爱上利威尔之前他并不相信，在离开利威尔之后他无法逃避。

 

十九岁的最后一晚，他在酒吧里喝得糜烂。二十岁晨雾弥漫的早上，他在自己那间只有twin size床垫的学生宿舍里做爱。和利威尔做爱。

 

像森林里的黄皮老虎。夜幕中的伦敦眼。除夕夜的时代广场上绚丽的霓虹和璀璨烟火。

像永无乡里沉睡的绿帽少年的梦，像爱丽丝追逐着三月兔跑过一座又一座的绿油油山丘。

像挪威没有冬季的森林，化了冰的密西根湖面，小春日和的三月月末，和檞寄生悄悄盛开的圣诞夜。

像无数诗人用浓墨重彩描述出的化不开的浓烈情与欲。

转个不停。细水长流。像幸福。

 

当四月的第一缕阳光慵懒地爬进百叶窗，漫不经心地撒过艾伦熟睡的脸庞时，已经清醒过来的二十四岁的阿克曼，颔首在他高挺的漂亮鼻梁上落下今天的第一个吻。再一个印在唇间。然后又一个，在下颚。

 

“生日快乐。我的男孩。”

 

tbc

久违了的夜半无人工口时。

感受到甜度了么？


	11. Chapter 11

11

 

米卡莎的家离餐厅不算太远，转几个弯就到了。

她邀请他上楼喝杯热茶，继续讲和另一位阿克曼相关的那段往事。

 

“唔，我以为按照正常程序，需要先预约？”

“按照正常程序，我在美国的医生执照还没办下来呢。”

艾伦咋舌，在斗嘴方面，他从来都没有赢过眼前的好友。黑发女人架上眼镜后抱胸而立，将室内灯调至成舒缓神经的鹅黄，大有一副就地诊疗的架势。于是放弃僵持，捧着陶瓷杯靠着沙发，棕发青年凝视起洁白的杯沿，用指腹摩挲着杯面上的印花，静静沉思数秒后，再度缓缓开口：

“Why you think Ophelia choose to drown herself?”（你认为奥菲利亚为什么会选择自杀？）

“Because the prince is a dick?”（因为哈姆雷特是蠢货？）

“Wrong.”他低头抿了一小口，咽下，等待喉头的热散进胃底，却依旧感受不到丝毫的暖意。

“She’s killed by blindness.”

面对米卡莎疑惑的眼神，艾伦顿了顿，将话题转回自己。青年的声音很轻，绿眸迷上一层回忆的雾，也许是茶的热气也说不定。

 

【“最初的时候，总是美好的，甚至甜得牙龈发酸，像所有情侣一样。我和利威尔间，也不例外。”】

 

滚完床单后的好几天里他都十分羞涩，特别在面对利威尔的时候，总会紧张得面颊发烫。聊天时要隔着一段距离，不小心的肢体接触都能叫他心跳持续加速，洗澡时也会过度用力地搓揉锁骨和喉结上的肌肤——即便那几枚浅浅的吻痕早已消失无迹。这种心情实在太过于微妙，艾伦甚至觉得自己像个刚刚初潮结束的小姑娘，脑子里的每根回路都搭载着青柠檬般酸涩又甜蜜的韵味，叫人如此羞赧。

反观利威尔，虽然瞧不出丝毫端倪，实际上却也做足了“男朋友该尽的责任”。比如旷课陪他在床上窝躺了一整日，拒绝垃圾食品和商业片的男人难道包容地端着碗薯片同男孩一道啃完了安妮·海瑟薇的新旧电影。当然他还给艾伦做了顿饭，不是简单的西冷牛排，而是清淡的日料。

“哇哦——”当趴在床上玩游戏的耶格尔看见那一块块形状漂亮的米饭，已经刀工精致的鱼生时，简直惊讶得觉得自己不认识眼前的男人。“利威尔你是什么时候学会这些的——还有我们宿舍里居然有米这种神奇的东西？”

“你不了解的东西有很多，而且这可不是一般的米。”男人将瓷盘端到艾伦面前，然后用湿毛巾将棕发男孩毛躁躁伸出的爪子细细擦干净，“用的是珍珠米，我从同事那里要来的，调料和三文鱼是在楼下超市买的。想起上次你说想吃，就试着做了份。来尝尝看？”

浑沦吞下一块握寿司的男孩笑得眉眼带星，像头大型犬般扑向利威尔，顾不上腰疼，却是一个跨腿坐上男人的腹肌。然后将那块咬下半块、仍然微微发凉的新鲜海鱼用舌尖顶进对方的嘴里。

……

 

虽然阿尔敏·阿诺德曾对此表示得十分不满。毕竟作为艾伦的室友，金发男孩永远记得因为碍于门把手上的男性球袜而伫立在走廊上进退两难的尴尬，还有不得不在lobby的公共休息室里呆坐一晚上的无聊。

“我是没有歧视的意思，不过至少该提前两个小时短信提醒一下……好歹让我找个人提供留宿呀。”——直到很多年后的酒宴之上，作为伴郎出席婚礼的阿诺德先生仍旧对这件事耿耿于怀地挂念。

但这对曾经竹马竹马的男孩们终于走邻里关系走到心意相通，成为爱侣，虽说是顺水推舟却也着实不易。

 

毕竟爱情这种东西，单向的时候是孤寂的等待，或苦楚或悲凉。有时艾伦会想，其实他也算是幸运。

曾经以为的单恋、关于错觉的误解，最终都解开了。利威尔毫无保留地接受了耶格尔族所传承的，那份来自西西里半岛的热情，甚至给予了更为温暖的回报后。幸福不期而至，却叫深谙人生不易的男孩产生淡淡迟疑。耶格尔看上去有着大咧咧的性子，但不拘小节的马虎下却藏着颗细腻的心。

而看似冷漠不近人情的阿克曼，却比任何人都更清楚这点。于是他从不迫使。没有恼人的电话，却会有每天一两条表以关心的简讯；没有刻意的安排，却会在时间充裕的时候到他宿舍帮忙整理、解答那些繁琐复杂的习题；没有煽情的爱语，却会有类似“more salads, less buffalo wings”的忠告。来自利威尔的关心总是隐于琐事，没有大起大落，平凡朴实。

 

好像有什么改变了，但实际之上则是一成不变。

也许是因为在艾伦·耶格尔的生活中，利威尔·阿克曼不是个变量，而是常数。存在于举手投足，投射于喜怒颦蹙。毕竟。

He is in everything you do。

 

【“然后是暑假，漫长的三个月。我们决定去旅行。”】

 

将package定好后男孩将利威尔制定的行程表打印出好几份，贴在宿舍的小冰箱上，书桌台的提示板上。考完最后的科目后一身轻松的男孩随意拽了几件衣物，洗漱用品和手机，就一溜烟从宿舍搬进利威尔租的apartment里。不过和兴致高昂的大一新人不同，还有两个学期就要面临毕业和择业的阿克曼很忙碌。

大三结束前的最后一周，利威尔得到了某公司提供的研究拨款，项目是关于风投方面的一个演算程序，如果做成了，大概能以专利的形式注册入股。艾伦对此一知半解，不过利威尔却对此十分重视。

“我真不懂你是怎么挑上CS这个专业的，代码、代码、代码，真是太无聊了。”

“那你觉得愤怒的小鸟好玩？”

“还不坏？那些蠢猪看起来蛮欠打……当然我更喜欢sim-city系列的。”艾伦整个人很无聊地从后面挂在利威尔的肩上，用脑袋小幅度地磨蹭起男人的耳朵。不过仍埋头于眼前工作的男人却丝毫不受影响，十指在键盘上飞速敲打。

“你喜欢的APP、每天定时浏览的网页，都是由你眼前这些无聊的代码组成的。”

“我知道这个——不过什么时候才能出发，我等不及啦！”

“航班定的是晚上的，难道你忘了？”

“可是我想早点出发！我们可以去吃terminal 3门口那家店的百吉饼，阿尔敏说加了起司后味道绝赞！”

男人终究是挨不过，腾出一只手抓住那双捣蛋的爪子，侧过脸封住两片喋喋不休的唇。

“乖，”然后又像抚摸猫仔般揉了揉仍旧毛躁的棕发，“到坎昆后我绝对不提工作的事，我发誓。”

 

不愧是被誉为“美国人的后花园”，这座背靠加勒比海的小城市洋溢着属于墨西哥的热情阳光，空气中飘散着与芝加哥不同的轻松因子，热带椰树晃着墨绿的叶脉，海风藏了淡淡的咸腥，碧海白沙，四季如春。

他们没有定什么豪华酒店，而是选了个海边别墅下榻，又租了辆小型游艇，还有能烧烤的露天花园。将行李摔在地毯上后男孩就迫不及待地扒掉自己的衬衣，连防晒油都没涂就火急燎原地往外头冲去。他沿着海岸一路奔跑，追逐着海鸟们的脚步，扬起头颅任气流穿过指缝和发丝。

艾伦·耶格尔喜欢的东西有很多，高热量的美式早餐，纽约的洋基队，TBS上的柯南秀，星巴克的咖啡以及学校餐厅周五供应的例汤。

他还喜欢海——漫无边际、浩瀚无垠。被旭日染得金碧辉煌的海岸线，在夜间灯塔渔火间独孤的潮汐更替。占据了地球表面百分之七十的存在，一切生命的起源与最初。包容、隐忍，习惯于长久的沉默，爆发时却又有着吞噬一切的力度。他喜欢海。

 

“嘿，利威尔——”

在又一阵拍岸而来的浪潮中男孩的沙滩裤被打湿了边角，他在喧嚣的水声中回首，白耀的日光下艾伦看见那个熟悉的身影，是自己最爱的人，那个呼吸间携带着海水气息、愿意无条件包容他一切的男人正从远方慢慢走来。

“我们来赛跑吧。”

……

 

【“然后你赢了？”】

【“我赢了比赛，却输了他。”】

 

人心是复杂的器官，甚至比大脑更为复杂和繁琐，因为它与灵魂有着千丝万缕的牵连。

亲密交往中的小年轻们处事往往带着非理性的热度，何况他的头脑本来就算不上是好。比如说re-take两次了那门中级宏观才勉强拿到个B-MINUS，就是个足以证明艾伦·耶格尔不是个天才的铁证。

于是也就容易变得夜郎自大，独断盲目。

 

那个假期的柔软甜美持续到他们回芝加哥的前一夜。

当艾伦冲完澡，将自己从里到外都打点干净，裹着浴袍跳上卧室中央的圆床，打算跟利威尔做点恋人间特别的趣事，结果呆了半晌却不见男人的影子。他有些赌气地吹灭了一旁柜子上的熏香，赤着脚走到沙发前，抢过男人的手提电脑，眉头锁成结：“说好要了远离工作的？”

被抓包的CS专业在读生只好探探手，耸肩，一脸“那么你说怎么办才好”的表情对上艾伦的绿眼睛。

 

“有个上进心很强的男朋友我还真是super lucky，不过缺乏生活情趣这点却是令人沮丧。”

洒脱地抽掉浴袍上的系绳，让蜜色的胸膛和线条鲜活的胴体从雪白的浴袍间自然跃出，狡猾的意大利男孩挑起唇角，猫一般的瞳孔闪过诱拐猎物的火光：

“明明眼前就有这么棒的风景不是么？”

 

接着他们就这么做了起来，从沙发一路做到窗沿边。没有用condom也没有lotion。像场寓意晦涩却无比热烈的法国电影，每一帧的镜头切换都充满了柔情的爱抚和潮湿的吻。男孩的索求直白且贪婪，而利威尔给予满足了他的所有呼唤：吮咬、烙印、近乎窒息的拥抱直到身体间的距离变成负数。程度热烈得堪比他们两个月前的第一次。

直到夜幕间的星群与月光都沉沉睡去，朝阳从地平线缓缓爬起，向土壤吐露出第一束温暖。

……

 

“他睡得很沉。”青年舔了舔因为谈话时间过久而发干的唇，他手中的茶水还有一半，却并没有喝的打算。“他平时是个浅眠的人，也许是因为累了，或者其他缘故。我定了闹铃，想看看日出。然后他的电脑传来邮件提示，响了好几声。我担心会有什么重要的信息，数据更改或会议通知——他告诉我他在谈一笔生意。”

“你看到了什么？”

十一点的芝加哥已经进入了休憩，偌大的都会脱去繁华的喧闹外衣，变得沉寂，辽阔得堪比汪洋的密歇根湖此刻也在晚风的轻抚下睡意朦胧。十一点的纽约港传来船笛低鸣，自由女神高举火把屹立于水面之上。击打着礁石的水声从阳台飘入，让他想起了坎昆的那片海。

 

“桌面上有移民申请名单的文档草稿。两份，以利威尔的名义开出的，在附件上我看到了那个姑娘的照片。”

“在同行亲属资料栏里。”

他抬头看着米卡莎的眼睛，那里有着和利威尔相似的灰蓝色。也像海。

“那一刻我愤怒、痛苦、疑惑、恶心，屏幕上的每一个单词读起来都如同针刺。”

 

像被情感所囚而绝望的大臣之女，也像她那被仇恨蒙蔽了双目的愚蠢爱人。

“我犯了和利威尔交往后的第二个错误。做了绝不该做的事。”

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

12

“人，人生，在本质上是孤独的，无奈的，所以需要与人交往，以求相互理解。然而相互理解果真是可能的吗？不，不可能，宿命式的不可能，寻求理解的努力是徒劳的。”——林少华

 

阿克曼家里养了只猫。

品种不详，皮毛黝黑发亮，瞳色金黄，态度十分傲慢，不易亲近人。艾伦和它的关系却很好，每次去找利威尔的时候小家伙都会乖巧地冲着男孩撒娇。侧着脑袋用胡须磨蹭他的手背，然后发出“喵呜、喵呜”的甜腻叫唤。作为邻居的耶格尔知道它喜欢的玩具种类，用的干粮和罐头牌子，更是捏着鼻子帮它换过无数次沙。他自以为关于利威尔的一切早已烂熟于心中，知道他的生日、兴趣，讨厌的球员和热衷的运动，洞悉他的喜怒与哀乐，就像对方了解自己所有的小毛病和坏脾气那般。毕竟他们相处的时间这么长久，又如此两情相悦，更是早已融入了彼此的生活。

他认为他们之间早已没有秘密。

 

女孩的全名叫做詹妮弗·N·史密斯，十九岁，与他同届入学，专业待定。地地道道的纽约客，穿衣打扮都和乡下妞不同，从头到脚都是闪闪发亮的体面名牌。她来自医生世家，母亲是营养学教授，父亲则是心理学界中的泰斗。这样的姑娘他见过不少，漂亮的外表漂亮的家境，知道在什么年龄该干什么，也知道该找一个如何优秀的人托付后半生。她们从出生的那刻起，就有早已谱好的剧本。从性别到性格，无论哪一项都是与自己相悖的存在。

“我猜她以后也会学医，临床或者药理——毕竟家里有这么了不起的背景。”阿尔敏关掉面书的页面后朝着艾伦眨眨眼，聪明的阿诺德在揣测着眼前友人这个微妙表情背后的心思，“难得看到艾伦对哪个姑娘感兴趣呢，要我介绍你们认识？我有朋友和她是一个姐妹会的……”

棕发男孩却赶忙意马心猿地摆手，谢过对方的好意。

“怎么，交往得不顺利？”

“哎？”

“上回，袜子的事。”金发碧眼的少年掩饰地捂嘴，选了几个关键单词暗示：“艾伦现在不是已经有对象了嘛……难道说对方是for one night的类型？”

这才恍然意识到自己和利威尔的关系还没有公开，他有点尴尬地抓了抓鬓角，才和宿友坦然道出实情：“不，我跟那家伙啊，已经交往了。”

“That gay?”阿尔敏挑眉，抓住男孩答话中的病句，不过在察觉到艾伦因为尴尬而笨拙地掩饰着时，却心善地耸耸肩膀，避开了话锋：“不过交往了就好好好珍惜对方哦，毕竟能忍受艾伦这性子的人，嘿嘿，还真没有太多。”

“什么啊——阿尔敏！”

 

珍惜那个阿克曼，信任他，紧紧牵着他体温稍微偏低的手，亲吻那两片看起来有些薄情的唇；信任他，为他煮一壶味道恰好的咖啡，不加奶不加糖，为他早晨起来烤土司准备omelet；信任他，相信他，回馈以爱慕。艾伦攒紧手心，自己又何尝不愿如此呢？毕竟利威尔在他的生命中有着如此沉重的分量，毕竟男人参与了他的少年和青年时光，毕竟他曾经在他耳际旁吐露过那句由三个简单词汇组成的爱语——于是在发现那份不寻常的文件时，他并没有当即爆发。哪怕返校舞会结束后，新学期伊始，艾伦对此都只字不提。

他努力让一切看起如从前那般并没有什么不同，他依旧每天给利威尔发些没头没脑的简讯，有空就缠在学业繁忙的男人身旁。他依然会在做爱的途中扬起汗水淋漓的脖颈，目光迷离地向对方索吻，一遍又一遍。他也会在高潮抵达之际，狠狠地用括约肌锁住男人的海绵体，请求他诉说对于自己的情感。

“利威尔……利威尔，我爱你。”

而呼吸灼热，目光融进情动的海波的男人，会在他敏感的耳廓旁给出同样的答复。

“我更爱你。”

然后他会将侧脸伏在利威尔健壮的胸膛上，倾听着那有力的心跳声。

——似乎如果不这样做，没有这份担保，就无法安然入眠。

 

可是事实上即使如此，男孩却仍然无法做到睁一只眼闭着一只，佯装一切如常。艾伦并不是能够很好隐藏情绪的类型，也常常把喜怒哀乐挂在脸上。而眼下他却被自己的多疑和心病逼迫得快要发疯，利威尔的每一个举动都能让他惴惴不安。曾经的他能够自信地笃定，利威尔·阿克曼是属于艾伦·耶格尔的，从身体到心。但片段的事实所引发出的怀疑念头却无情地超他脸上连续开枪：也许他也会对她露出同样的笑，也会为她微笑着在雨天撑伞……生病时为她做可口的饭菜。男孩太过于依赖和迷恋利威尔的照顾，于是当某一环节衔接不上、与料想中出现差池时，感性比理性更先一步做出了反应：他觉得自己快变成电视剧里头那些中年妇人的德性，哀怨几乎要撑破体内的五脏六腑。这样的变化令他惶恐心慌。他自觉渐渐变得不再像那个没心没肺的耶格尔，对关于利威尔的一切都患得患失。或许是因为他们彼此粘得归于紧密？分开些许距离，让两人拥有各自的空间，像从前那般，才更好？男孩并不知道解决的方法，毕竟利威尔是他真正意义之上的初恋……如此的人，这辈子大抵也不会遇到第二个了吧。而凑巧正在男孩犹豫不决时，那个常年在外奔波于研究的父亲难得回一趟家，和艾伦提出了去雪城交换的事宜。

“那是我朋友的研究项目，刚好邀请了你们学校的史密斯教授。你不是总向往纽约的生活么？”格里沙将眼前的鱼排切下一小块，送进嘴中细细地嚼。

男孩心不在焉，脑海里仍然在重播上午看见的画面：他又撞见了利威尔和那个女孩，这次是在停车楼里。怕被父亲发现自己的走神，只好随口问了句：“史密斯？”

“是的。埃尔文·史密斯，你上学期不是刚好有选修过心理学入门么，老师没有提到他？史密斯可是你们学校的红人啊。”解开围裙后，卡尔菈将土豆泥和汤端上桌子，也参与进了谈话。

“我认为艾伦应该多出门见识见识外面。”这位继母非常和善，从来都将艾伦视如己出般地疼爱，即便是在自己的女儿诞生之后，也从未有过偏袒。

“有些机遇要好好把握啊。”

男孩勉强对着卡尔菈挤出一个有点难看的笑，然后点点头。

“好的，我明白。”

 

嗅觉不够灵敏，双手无法紧握的话，什么都抓不住哦，艾伦。

年幼时母亲牵着自己的手，在病床前留下最后的叮咛：“上帝是公平的，命运给予每个人的机会都一样的多。”

可是亲爱的母亲，如果伸出双臂，大声呼喊——就一定会有回应吗？

 

他闭上双眼想起今天下午撞见的画面：

利威尔穿着自己买的那件外套，和女孩一起从停车楼的门口走进来：“上次的事，真的非常感谢你的协助，还有你的父亲。”

“利威尔你还和我客气什么呢，移民的事准备得如何了？”詹妮弗的声音很甜，她笑嘻嘻地挽着利威尔手的样子更是甜美亲昵。“我一直都很喜欢芬兰。要是你能陪我一道去真是太好了。”

“程序测试虽然成功了，但还有需要完善的地方。”

“唔，这些我不懂。”

他看见利威尔拍了拍女孩的脑袋，再将手臂从她的怀里抽出。他为她拉开副驾的车门，帮她拎那只看起来价格不菲的提包。也许是迪奥也许是爱马仕，或者什么小众品牌的欧洲定制货。艾伦不懂那些东西，就像不了解利威尔身上的那股香水气息到底由什么成分组成。

他站在原地看着他们离开，一动不动，一声不吭。

 

那晚他在梦里看见一头鹿，一只猫，还有一朵翩舞的碟。猫追逐着蝴蝶在奔跑，而鹿在起雾的树林间迷失了路标。清醒之后他给利威尔打了个电话，说有事想商量。

 

人与人之间，大多的情感与认知仅仅浮于表面，你却自觉能够读懂和理解。你以为你完全了解另一个人。但事实上并不存在这样可能。

你知道他常用的清洁剂牌子和分量，却不知道他从什么时候开始养成涂抹古龙水的习惯。你知道他除了橄榄球最喜欢看的赛事是F1，却不知道他什么时候已经买好车上了牌照。你知道他热衷于研究合理饮食，却不知道他什么时候学会了做寿司。你知道他的手机密码电脑密码甚至能够随意浏览他的邮箱，却不知道他什么时候开始已经有了移民欧洲的计划。你知道他很少接触姑娘知道他一直爱你，却不知道他是不是早已将爱分成了很多份，甚至于心，也是如此。

思维突破某个点后，负面情绪从四面八方奔涌而至。他感觉自己的喉咙开始发抖，连呼吸都绞着痛觉神经，稍微用力，胸腔就要撕裂，血液近乎抽空。

 

你在害怕什么？耶格尔。

你在为什么而感到耻辱，并且愤怒不休？

是因为利威尔，还是因为那个突然出现的詹妮弗？又或者其实是处身于状况之外的自己呢？

 

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

13

 

“如果航班延误的话，你会为我而留下么？”

“不会。”

 

“我会带你一起离开。”

 

他把约会的地点定在离学校很近的日料店，旁边还有一家电影院，虽然不支持4D放映，但该有的热门片子几乎都有。他提前用信用卡定了两张票，又和店里预约了一个靠窗的卡座。结果天不遂人愿，那天下午突如其来的暴风雨横扫过伊利诺伊州，红色警报，100毫米以上的持续降水，以至于他不得不窝在宿舍里焦虑地趴在窗前盼望，连停车场都去不了。

于是利威尔来了。

 

利威尔进来的时候带入了风声，猎猎作响的气流高速碰撞着敲打着玻璃，将室内装饰树的叶子吹掉了好几片。等到艾伦接到简讯，准备套件外衣去lobby迎接的时候，男人已经在门口等待。半身倚靠着墙壁，黑色的刘海还在滴水，雨的味道从他湿漉漉的脖颈散出来，像淡淡的烟丝般飘进暖气里，在看见艾伦后才站直身板，弯弯唇角，说了声Hi。

“本来想看Benedict的新片——唔，他演图灵，计算机之父。我觉得你会喜欢，结果撞上这鬼天气。”赶忙让男人进门后，男孩着抓头发从浴室里扯出条干净的备用浴巾，面颊红扑扑地有些手忙脚乱：“我果然不擅长，制定约会计划之类的。”

“不，这样就好。”利威尔收拢起伞，将脱去雨衣和淋得全湿的外套还有上衣挂在洗衣房，然后接过男孩的宽松毛巾，随性地擦了擦。“预料不到天气变化又不是你的错，何况我最近太忙，也没好好陪你。”他从塑料袋里拎出一打啤酒，抽了支抛向沙发上的男孩，味道是草莓混桃子，酒精度是恰到好处的百分之十，不多不少，不容易醉。

“明天学校全体放假，要喝一杯？”深海蓝对上棕金绿，神色温柔又包容。艾伦缩着脖子，瞅着利威尔身上结实的肌肉线条，然后眨了眨眼，点头。只套了宽松睡衣的男孩用微波炉膨了袋爆米花，又在电视架上搜了半天，本想翻出点合利威尔口味的电影，奈何却只找到了爱情与灵药。

“抱歉。这里只有安妮·海瑟薇……”

“她的电影也不坏。”利威尔将毛巾挂在脖颈上，然后将酒拧开了一瓶，向艾伦招了招手，让男孩过来。于是他靠着男人的肩膀坐下，小小地磨蹭起上面的肌肤。擦净雨水后的躯体恢复了体温，还是有些冷的，但带着熟悉的舒适感，叫人痴迷。棕发男孩像猫咪讨好一样轻轻地摩挲，最后索性整个人横着腰身趴在利威尔腿上。

“阿诺德呢？”

“爷爷身体不好，请假回老家了。”

“你一个人？”

“恩。”

“要做么？”

“不……接吻就好。”

 

他们断断续续进行着没什么重要内容的对话，偶尔交换几个带着水果味道或酒精的浅吻。他会轻轻吮吸利威尔沾着黄油香气的手指，用舌尖打着卷，细细舔弄着指甲缝。等离子屏上的杰米·兰德尔在一夜情后刚刚睁开玻璃珠般的眼睛，窗外还在风雨大作——天空昏黄得像世界末日的前夕。

“对了，艾伦，你是不是有事要问我？”灌下一口酒，利威尔声音柔和地询问，他抚摸着男孩棕色的头发，手法和那天抚摸着詹妮弗带卷的金发是相同的。艾伦鼻头一酸，眼泪差点要掉下来。少年放下手中早已见底的空酒瓶，“利威尔——在这之前，”

“我可以吻你吗？”

“好啊。”

有些哆嗦地仰起头，小心翼翼地捧着那张棱角分明的脸，看得出利威尔是匆匆赶来的，指腹抚摸着下巴时能感受到上面胡茬的颗粒，微微的刺痛感。接吻，代表着尊重、敬爱，还有爱侣间的亲热，生理到心理的甜美享受。唇与唇相触碰，若程度激烈的话还会运用到牙齿，以及舌。

用手臂缠绕上男人的后脊，沿着椎骨的走势一路抚摸，然后摸上他削得利落的后脑勺。而含着唇瓣用前牙则在小力地咬，舌头刷过前牙后与对方的缠绕在一起。碰撞、喘息、吞咽、悸动，直到再也分不清鼻翼间持续升温的呼吸到底属于谁。这是他头回主动想要亲吻他。在漆黑的暴风雨之夜降临之前，在大脑因为过热而做出错误的选择之前。

…….

 

“我可能要去纽约……呆半个学期。”

“嗯。”

“要分开一段时间，你有什么想告诉我的？”

“注意身体，少吃膨化食品。”

“还有？”

“记得要定时打电话。我会担心。”

“利威尔……你毕业后，要走么？”

“也许吧。我不太喜欢芝加哥。”

“这样啊——”

 

那么。

你计划中的未来，会有我吗？在利威尔·阿克曼关于未来的庞大设想里，会有耶格尔的影子么？艾伦咽了咽嗓子，对于这个核心的关键问题，最终选择了沉默以对。还用得着询问么，事实上答案已经浮出水面，正在以嘲讽的姿态睥睨着自己，不是么。

 

要如何努力才能做到，把一个人牢牢栓在你身边？

铐牢他的手脚，那么他的声音呢？套牢他的胃，那么他的心呢？囚禁他的爱，那么他的灵魂呢？

如果宇宙运行的原理不在于无限额地扩张，而是反向收缩呢？如果时间不再是单向运行的维度，而存在着逆转的可能？如果生命有机会如同游戏重启般再度赐予第二种可能性的话——你会怎么做？宛如上抛了又响应地引力坠入掌心的硬币，正反两面通向不同的结局，你会如何选择呢，我亲爱的男孩？

你是否会不顾一切地张开双臂去拥抱，告诉男人你那么爱他，甚至可以降低尊严地放弃一切。你是否会像最初宣誓所属权那般骄傲地大声说出：你是我的，你的未来只能有我。

然而灌下三瓶啤酒，眼角挑着微醺的男孩却哑然了嗓音，唇齿间除了叹息，却吐不出一句话。

 

那时候的利威尔还不会抽烟，也很少碰烈酒。他对待自己身体的态度就和人生那般严苛谨慎、一本正经，并不擅长玩笑，也没有太多朋友。

“那时候的我什么都不知道——未来、是否该出柜、学业、工作……脑子里除了自以为是，空空如也什么都没有。” 他侧过脸，对米卡莎露出了一个很浅的微笑，在昏黄光线下投影出绝望的角度：“胸口和心脏都只有一个念头，不想让他走。”

“而他的电脑就在我手边。”

诉说着往事的声音带着某种奇特的韵律，艾伦的音量很轻，却十分有力。变声后依然保有着青春质感的嗓音染上了狂热，仿佛悬崖之上诉说着最后遗言的将死之人，姿态带着死亡的决绝，以及求生的悲凉。米卡莎的掌心生了层冷汗，她知道自己此刻在接近那个不为人知的真相，这些年来困扰着男孩的秘密：“作为因果论的忠实拥趸，理性的逻辑告诉我一切事出有因，而感性却告诫我不要打听。”

“不，让我继续说吧，米卡莎。”他谢过朋友重新递来的热茶，凝视着水面上悬浮的细小碎末。“再不说出来的话，大概我也要疯掉了吧。”

泄露一个秘密比守住它要容易得太多。

而打着爱的旗号去伤害一个人也远比容忍宽容要容易得太多。

 

青年深深吸了一口气，然后挺直了身板。他放下茶杯，十指虔诚地交握，男孩继续说：

“我在那些公共分享资源的论坛里，用匿名的方式将利威尔研究的数据建模内容公开了。”

“然后两个月后，当我从雪城回去，利威尔的程序申请专利之前，我写了封举报信。”

“两封邮件，甚至不需要核对语法或措辞方面的问题。”

“就足以毁掉一个人的前程，和未来。”

——

 

你有没有想过。

哪怕在点击send之前停顿多一分秒，或许这封致命的邮件就不会送出。而你和那个男人，也不会走到今天的僵局。那些漫长的午后时光，甜美如糖的如歌岁月，他和你在众目睽睽的舞会中央旋转着跳过的那支舞，还有在梦里在现实都只属于利威尔的，那双手抚摸时的步骤和力度，极致到落泪的温柔。都化成冷漠空气中的蝶羽同灰埃，不再拥有。你怎么如此轻易就遗忘，就这么被愚昧的怒火和无知的自傲冲昏了双眼而遗忘了最简单的事实，他爱你的本质。

你有没有想过，或许当你真的开口提出了要求。

他会为了你而放下一切，或是拼尽全力带你走。

 

这世上的无奈何其之多，其中一项便是无法相互理解，哪怕是至亲至爱的人们之间。

只是那时的你却不曾想过，言语带来的误区他愿意用情感去化解，去打动。你不曾认真倾听他的声音，他左胸腔稍微偏上些许位置那儿的心跳的节奏。

你有没有想过，其实是你早已牵绊住他，从毛细血管的脉动到身体每一寸肌肤同毛发，从思念的节拍至灵魂。你们就像两条相互交错的螺旋，穿越云层的蝴蝶和海浪之间鱼的影子，在苍茫命运中成为彼此唯一的牵引。

 

“利威尔的朋友不多，他的身旁从来都没有别人，除了艾伦·耶格尔。利威尔·阿克曼只有艾伦·耶格尔。”

“可当我意识到这点的时候，已经太晚了。”

 

Tbc


	14. Chapter 14

14

 

亲爱的，你想要什么呢？

头戴皇冠身披斗篷的少年微微弯下腰身，用稚气的语调对着一株玫瑰轻柔地询问，尾音沾满忧愁。

“我要如何去做，才能让你感到开心，和安心？”

 

黑发女人屏息而立，室内空调被设置为二十五点五摄氏度，恒温，可是她此刻却感受到寒意。那种冷是非物理性的，源自内里，从心脏沿着动脉血爬上神经末梢。冷，以及悲凉的疼痛。玻璃杯里的冰块融了大半，剩下的透明琐屑摇摇晃晃地浮在表面。米卡莎有些失神地盯着它们，一时间不知道该如何接过这个话题。她原先设想过种种的可能性，以为最了不得的情况大概也仅是耐不住寂寞的单方出轨罢，却丝毫没有料想过真相竟然如此惨白。

“我想你应该也没有听说过，”不远处的陈述者，举手投足间还似副大男孩的模样，并没有注意到她情绪的变化，依旧保持着脊背挺立的姿态，不急不缓地继续诉说：“毕竟他从未有和他人分享心事的习惯。所以我一直在说……错的是我。利威尔并没有要和那个姓史密斯的姑娘私奔的。”

“什么？”

“史密斯。埃尔文·史密斯，名声享誉世界的著名心理学界泰斗，为你写过推荐信的那位先生，”他顿了顿，一字一句念出了藏在心底的秘密：“是利威尔母亲的主治医师。”

米卡莎的眼神第一次出现了变动，青年的话语仿佛突如其来的强光，让她墨色的瞳孔下意识地收缩：这句陈述背后的信息量涵盖面是如此之广，似乎所有困惑的盲点都在逐渐变得清明。

“有的人生来热情如火，有的则偏向淡漠，但利威尔的性格，是冷漠。人的性格究竟是如何形成，是先天遗传主导呢，还是后天环境培养更为重要？不过无论如何争议，父母是必不可免的影响因素。”

“其实如果我但凡稍微再细致分毫，也该觉察到的……他孤僻，脱离群众，时常沉默，却也同时暴戾。他对于女性敬而远之，从未主动靠近过任何姑娘，哪怕是面对史密斯小姐也不过是勉强地奉承。”

“为什么呢？”

年轻的耶格尔，混了意大利血统的漂亮青年，他自言自语般抛出了疑问，却并不是真的在向房间里唯一的聆听者寻求答复。

“缘由是他的母亲。”

“我和他同样来自单亲家庭，而因为卡尔菈的来到却让我忽略去最重要的一点。”

在知道自己回到美国后就迫不及待请求诊疗的原因，她终于明白。有些话不必真的脱口，作为心理医师她自然是再清楚不过。米卡莎恍惚地抬起视线：小麦那般健康的肌肤依旧紧致光洁，咖啡棕的依旧保有鬓角的短发还是那般干练简单，甚至于眉眼中透露出的神色，不安同惶恐时下意识的微表情——艾伦·耶格尔，这位同自己名义上的兄长拥有奇妙缘分的男性，从不甘愿示弱的如猎豹般灵魂中充斥着乖张因子的艾伦·耶格尔。如今却像柔软的海藻，随着水波挣扎，面对命运百依百顺。

 

“只是当时全世界都以为受伤的是我——看上去确实如此。毕竟辍学半年的是我，离家出走的是我，甚至于企图割腕自杀的，也是我。”

“事实却是——他什么都没有做错，是我让他甩了我。”

“我，不知道这件事背后竟然有着这样的缘由。”她抿唇，又补充：“虽然他是我的兄长，但父亲并没有过多地谈论他、他们的事。”

艾伦看着友人，露出一个极度虚弱的微笑，却不再言语。今天他已经说得够多了，再没有剩余的力气多吐半个字，只是握着半凉的茶水坐在沙发上，思维如同流离到另外的维度，眼底没有一丝暖意。

雪莉终究是太过于甜腻了，一声轻叹后米卡莎放下手中的玻璃杯，还是波本来得比较适合。

 

利威尔母亲罹患的是轻度间歇性精神疾病。初现征兆的时候进行过药物治疗，效果良好，加之老阿克曼动用了关系，PTA（Parent Teacher Association）并没有直接介入，于是离婚时女人得到了抚养权。然而她的身体状态却每况日下，多语、癔症、狂躁，各种症状开始出现复苏征兆。程度虽不足以对旁人造成物理性伤害，压迫感却依然。来自阿克曼家族的赡养费用丰厚，甚至请来了专业护理师和保镖，情况最恶劣的时候则让她住进私人诊所，讲他们母子隔离。

艾伦并不知道，他第一次见到利威尔的那个下午，橘色夕阳暖烘烘地烤着地表，而年少的阿克曼一身白衣在家门口的花园里静静伫立时，并非同他那般在欣赏大自然鬼斧神工的美景，而是在思考该向学校里教文学课的老师说明手臂上伤口的真相，还是该强迫那躺在医院病床上依然歇斯底里的母亲吃药。因为踢足球而弄脏里新T恤的棕发小子更不会了解，自己那声没头没脑的“抱歉，先生”以及那枚唇角淬着红霞余光的笑，就笔直直地撞进对方胸口，隔着衬衣将清冷的心脏捂热。猝不及防，却实实在在暖了如此久，这些年。

 

你看，我们历经了这么多历史又拍了这么多的文艺片，识了千万的词，读了成堆的书籍文字。通晓了世间无数道理，理解了物质的构成与分解，能够轻易做到创造和毁灭。却始终不能知悉情感的意义，更无法为艺术同美学写下一道精确的判定。

可那一刻利威尔却感受到了美。

脏兮兮、比自己要矮半个脑袋，正在讨要足球的棕发小鬼头，三分紧张三分好奇剩下四分狡猾的家伙，被太阳的柔光包裹着的模样让他联想到了美的内涵。难以形容的柔软情感从指尖迸发，一路向上冲进脑核。在那个艾伦所不知道的瞬间里，利威尔忽然就觉得其实眼前的生活也不算难熬，这样好好活下去，也不赖。

醍醐灌顶般的彻悟，并非出自万卷诗书或人生历练，而是源自他在那个小了自己接近四年的孩子身上，蓬勃的生命力，和热情。

 

利威尔从不怠慢学业，也擅长投资理财。他需要独立，不再屈服于“阿克曼”头衔的独立，也需要赡养母亲，为她寻找最好的医疗资源。签下合同成为史密斯养子，陪杰西卡去欧洲是计划的第一步，那时候保守派对待同性恋的态度不甚明朗，他并不看好当权的执政党，并没有料想到婚姻法会在伊利诺伊州通过。

安顿好母亲后他想带那个男孩离开，远走高飞去荷兰，浪漫无边的法国，或者是欧洲大陆上的任何一片土地，感受自由。

 

毕竟那孩子曾在不自知的情况下给予过自己盛大的救赎。

于是让他像匹狼，一世只认准了要对他一人好。倾尽全力地，掏心掏肺。

关于这些缘由和设想，艾伦并不知道。

 

“你想要什么呢？我的冠军。”输了比赛的利威尔还在喘息，汗水从他的额角滑落，坠落了一滴在衬衫的阴影里。

男孩的棕发在滴水，翡翠的眼眸缓慢地眨了眨，然后摇摇脑袋。

“你确定？艾伦。”他向他靠近了一些，然后鼻息与鼻息交织成一种频率。

“什么都可以给你。”

 

你要我的目光么？还是呼吸的方式。

你要我的泪水么？还是心脏的拍数。

你要我的血肉么？还是灵魂的软肋。

——现在回想起来才觉察到男人用心之深刻，那个人说的每一个字都是真的，从未造假或夸张。他说好，那便当真不错；他说爱了，那就是百分百地交出心，付以真情。可自己却怎么能毫无考虑地怀疑，甚至于用卑劣的手段报复！艾伦从未体会过这种大起大落的情绪，他觉得自己似乎变成了杰西卡，变成了瑞贝卡和安娜。没有成为情侣前是那么自然，而真正拥有后却变得斤斤计较、患得患失。可悲么，还是可笑呢。如果爱是恩慈，是宽容与理解。那么为何他们又要彼此伤害，放弃解释，以至走到无可挽回的决绝，偏偏以“爱”的名义，在自我伤害，自以为是。

 

“艾伦……你疼么，心。”

他颔首。无时无刻不，每一分秒都。

二十五岁的英俊青年兀地觉得自己在友人面前“诉苦”的姿态实在卑微得荒唐可笑，就好比那株骄横傲慢的玫瑰。他为她浇水、施肥，从一颗种子便开始悉心照顾。他如此爱她，她却倾心于自傲。

“多么愚蠢呀，我目之所及徒有表象，对最重要的实质却选择了忽略。”

放下茶杯后艾伦下意识攒紧了身旁公文包里的钢笔——当年利威尔送给他的入学礼物——妄图通过摩挲金属回忆起男人对于自己的爱。可惜除了冰冷外却一无所得，他仅仅感到绝望。

 

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

15

 

皮革和手机微震发出的单调摩擦声打断了两人的无言。滑开屏幕就看见约翰发来的三条简讯，内容无非是“她对我感觉怎样？”，“我今天有表现得很糟糕么？”，或者“哦，老天你说她为什么不愿意让我送她回家？”——字里行间都离不开米卡莎。他盯着手机屏幕阅读，眉眼间绷直的神色缓解了不少，嘴角甚至还扯出个淡然的笑。

 

对面的女人将细节都逐一看在眼里，举起杯子抿上一小口：“又是约翰？”答案自然不言而喻。

 

 

“不聊我的事了，”艾伦顿了顿，掩去眼角的疲劳，将手中的钢笔收进公文包的夹层里：“你最近如何？”

 

米卡莎耸耸肩膀：“嘛，还是老样子，差强人意，不好不坏。”

 

“怎么想到要来纽约？”

 

“资本家们总是有很多晚上无法安眠的理由，而我恰巧又需要美金。”她顺势开起了玩笑，走到茶几旁，在艾伦身旁轻轻坐下。

 

“嗨，”年轻的耶格尔用手肘碰了碰这位女性阿克曼，这习惯性的小动作陌生却和谐，甚至能让他自己都忘了身上还有肢体接触恐惧症的毛病：“有你这张嘴，不去当律师还真吃亏。”

 

米卡莎摊摊手：“所以我成为了心理医生。”

 

“哦，老天。难道美利坚的医保系统终于要面临瘫痪？”

 

“难道奥巴马的医改策略很成功？”

 

“噗——还是如此犀利得一针见血，难怪当年连学生会主席都争不过你呀。”艾伦有些感慨，想起在雪城当交换生那短短的五个半月，夹在米卡莎和约翰中间替两头当跑腿，每天传信传花传简讯的日子。

 

“那时候我只是把心理当兴趣和副业，在知道你和我哥的事后又一心想着要帮助你……”

 

身旁早已褪去青涩，开始展现出属于成熟女性韵味的阿克曼，抹着Giorgio Armani正红色的唇瓣将一句少年时羞于启齿的告白说得漫不经心。愣了半晌，垂下脑袋后假装没听懂的耶格尔嘟嘟囔囔地说：“你真好。米卡莎。”纤长的睫毛一闪一闪，看起来有种小动物撒娇的味道：“难怪约翰那混小子一直念念不忘。”

 

他卸下全部戒备和锋利的爪子，将脑袋枕着她肩膀的姿势像只慵懒的猫。棕发青年轻轻弯起唇角的模样是如此熟悉，让她注视的目光里忍不住带出一丝光亮的痕迹，这场景让米卡莎恍惚着想起了往昔。好像时光一瞬间又回到了很多年以前，那时候他们还是在校园里能靠着几瓶灌装咖啡为期末考熬上一周夜的在读生，喜欢five guys里用简陋纸筒包装的薯条，以及book store两条街区外周四下午六点就开始排队进场的酒吧。那时候的男孩们还不会穿西装，衬衣的纽扣总是漏系锁骨前的两颗；那时候的姑娘们会在夏天将指甲抹出亮晶晶的糖果色彩，而轻飘飘的短裙和热裤则永远盖不过膝。

 

那时候的她遇到了同样年轻的耶格尔，并被那双祖母翠中闪耀的灵动所惊艳，前前后后不过是眨眼的时间：那感觉好比匍匐于被工业化堆积得密不透风的钢铁森林，却毫无征兆在一片人情冷漠的灰埃间撞见一抹生机勃发的绿——然而她在心跳加速的同时却又被命运的作弄而狠狠地嘲弄：浅古铜的肌肤有着麦浪般璀璨的光泽和温度，像猎豹般机警的二十一岁少年，洋溢着来自西西里的热情，如同白昼里煮沸的滚水，耀眼得近乎目眩，从心脏到灵魂都献给了一个同样叫做阿克曼的人，却不是她自己。

 

 

这个世界上有这样一类人，和你血脉相连却遥远无比，你们南辕北辙却相似无比，连同拿捏茶杯的方式，眉目间的神态，还有喜欢的类型。利威尔·阿克曼于米卡莎·阿克曼而言，就是如此微妙又难以定位的存在。成为心理医生的另一个理由米卡莎并没有告诉艾伦，是为了她那流淌着一半相同血液，可怜的哥哥的母亲。

 

 

“米卡莎，”艾伦见这多年交情的友人眼波流转，沉淀着自己所不了解也不愿意去承认的情感遗迹，没有来地脱口而出：“对不起。”

 

她苦笑一下，摇着头拍了拍他的脑袋。

 

忍下了浮到了唇边的“这句话你该对着另一位阿克曼说才行”。

 

 

谁爱谁你爱谁谁又在恋慕着他。这语法错乱的长句该怎么断才好，答案却像一个永远走不出的迷。

 

你看，爱的种类有如此之多，亲人之间，情人之间，一见钟情，日久生情，花样繁琐得叫人难以辨别，措手不及。甜美的同时也伴随着非物理性的疼痛，凌迟般刻骨铭心。同样是在爱的内涵里备受煎熬，而我与你相比唯一的幸运在于，你过得比我更苦一些。

 

 

米卡莎掐了把额角，侧过肩胛骨，完美地移开了话题方向：“还是不习惯肢体接触？”

 

“嗯，这毛病看来一时半会是改不过来。”

 

“可自我折磨不是出路——你也好，利威尔也好。”

 

“没有这么多矫情，事实上——也许他原谅了我，也许没有。但我不能原谅自己。”

 

“你们也真……”

 

“固执得可笑？还是绝配？或许吧，”艾伦自嘲一笑，回望女人的眼神里却有着最真挚的感激：“可如今谁又不是总爱在一个小小的圈子里作茧自缚，自己折腾自己呢？”末了他又补充道：“也许终有一天我会走出这个莫比乌斯怪圈，可不会是现在。眼下公司税务方面出了点问题，我想帮他查清楚。”

 

 

“然后呢？你打算怎么办？”

 

你有没有考虑过最终的结局，然后你会放开他，又原谅自己么？

 

 

青年的眼睛一眨不眨，比起那时慌乱无措多了层决绝之意：“然后我会真正地离开他。剔除出生命，不复再见。”

 

 

艾伦曾经听过一个浪漫的童话，现代都市里的罗曼蒂克，罗密欧与罗密欧。拥有着公爵身份的法国男人爱上了来自快餐文化的美国小伙，那故事有着玫瑰色的华丽舞台，铺陈着青春热血的跌宕剧情，百转千回之后走到皆大欢喜的结局。他们终于突破重重阻碍走到一起，放弃名利和世俗的牵绊，成为幸福爱侣。

 

他忘了那个说故事的人，也不记得两位主角的姓名。只知道在听故事的过程中，最初和最终，脑海里唯一驻足的画面，是利威尔宠溺时眼角含笑的脸。

 

假如说如果，如果匆匆而飞的时光能有一丝的怜悯之情，回到那个二十一岁的夏天，回到坎昆那片浪花澄澈的海边。如果所有选择清空归零，所有历史能够重来一遍。他又会做出如何的选择？艾伦曾经无数次诘问过自己，但无数的设想和假定罗列到最后，他知道自己依旧会踏入同一条河流。二十一岁的艾伦·耶格尔没心没肺，独占欲强烈，还没学会珍惜和宽容，更不曾尝过人间疾苦。

 

所以他从未把自己定义在被害者的位置之上，毕竟错的人并不是利威尔。谁年轻的时候没因为肾上腺冲动而干过这么几件荒唐无边的事情？而如今的他又无法单纯地低头认错，真真切切地说一声道歉然后同那个男人和好如初。有的错误是致命伤，带来的往往是无可挽回的恶果。

 

因为从根本上而言，艾伦耶格尔所不能释然的，终究是因为自己的傲慢无知而错伤了深爱着自己而自己也深爱着的人。任何理由都不可能成为被原谅借口，无辜的无知并非无罪。

 

——谁说这不是成长的代价。

 

或许当一切偏差值被修复，所有造就的创伤得以弥补，在一切的矛盾最化解落幕之后。他终将会站在利威尔的面前，再说一句：别来无恙，好久不见。

 

……

 

 

米卡莎看了眼墙上的挂钟，不知不觉间已入深夜。

 

她将艾伦送到花园的栅栏口，看青年因为怕冷而哆嗦着肩膀扭开车门，毛躁的棕发在车灯下调皮地摇晃，忍不住多嘱咐了一句：“你应该停止吃这些东西。处方药对于身体而言，并不好。”

 

“我知道，谢谢啦。”他回首点头道谢，呵着气搓了搓掌心，翠绿的瞳孔藏着柔软的金。

 

“再见，米卡莎。再见。”

 

她倚靠着栅栏沉默地看着，刚好撞见隔壁屋的年轻小伙回家，那是个来自英国的留学生，很讲究复古情怀，总喜欢在家里捣腾些来自八十年代的老唱片。果不其然，一阵悉悉索索的钥匙声后，隔音效果并不算好的墙壁传来微弱的音乐，有个苍劲的男声在循环往返地唱着同一句歌词： THE SHOW MUST GO ON。

 

人生如戏，戏如人生。

 

直到目送那辆白色尼桑的橙黄尾灯消失在马路的转角处，她才终于松了口气，指尖覆盖上冰凉的把手，再轻轻阖上屋子的大门。最后一丝室内光也隐于黑暗，徒留浓墨的夜色在无声叹息。

 

 

有些爱慕，并非源自一首Taylor Swift情歌或一支四分之三拍的舞，却恰恰好止于他的一抹微笑，一次颔首，还有张开双臂来不及合拢的半个拥抱，和那句“利威尔·阿克曼”。仿佛寂静湖面倒映出的点滴星光，又破碎在被谁恶作剧投掷的石子所荡起的涟漪之间。来不及成形便已然消逝，没有人曾觉察过它的来到。

 

 

对不起，谢谢……

 

谁的初恋没有带着浅淡的痕迹，在失眠的午夜想起时，没有这么一丝半缕的怜惜？那是你十九岁零三个月所度过的烦闷仲夏，他的出现和离别圆了一场情怀。然而不必去追。

 

那些青葱岁月里的不羁和遗憾，眨眨眼就让它们变成云烟，淡忘在时光的罅隙，不必追，谁也不要提。

 

毕竟生活不是戏剧，并不是每一个人都需要完美无缺的喜剧收尾。

 

至少对于米卡莎·阿克曼而言，脚本如此便好。

 

 

那么，再不见。

 

 

——《前度》上部 END——


End file.
